Keseharian Celestial Being
by Revirul
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya Celestial Being kalo gk ada perang ?, ane Revirul anak baru disini salam kenal semua, ini fic pertama ane maaf kalo gaje ato garing, mohon review juga ya :-D
1. Chapter 1

TARUHAN BOLA

Kali ini team Celestial Being berada di perairan samudra Hindia, pada malam itu ada siaran langsung final Liga Champions, para crew cewek gak ikut nonton, jadi cuman para cowok yang begadang sambil ngeronda. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:15 pertandingan akan segera dimulai, dan semua cowok berkumul di ruang meeting dan menyalakan LCD raksasa yang ada disitu,

"Udah mulai blom?" tanya Allelujah yang membawa kacang goreng

"Blom, bentar lagi" jawab Tieria sambil minum kopi

"Ni bro gue ada stock keripik singkong, lumayan buat tambahan" ucap Lasse yang baru masuk

"Eh mumpung blom mulai, Setsuna, Lockon, bantuin gue bikin mie instan" ajak Ian

"OK lah kalo begitu" jawab Lockon dan Setsuna

Didapur, Ian, Setsuna dan Lockon sibuk masak Mie instan, dadar telur, dan bikin kopi tambahan. Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke ruang metting dan tidak lama kemudian peluit tanda dimulainya babak pertama dibunyikan. Meraka disajikan pertandingan seru khas klub-klub besar eropa, dan kerap membat mereka teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"OPER KE BELAKANG !" teriak Lasse

"AWAS BELAKANGMU !" seru Allelujah

"TENDANGGGG !" Setsuna gak mau kalah

"TANGKAPAN BAGUS PER !" seru Lockon

-Tak lama kemudian-

"WOOOOEEE BERISIIIKK" terdengar suara Sumiragi kumat dan menggedor pintu

Mereka pun gk nggubris Sumiragi dan malah semakin menggila, Sumiragi yang kesal akhirya mendobrak paksa pintu ruang metting dengan bazzoka milik Gundam Seravee, "JEGURRR" suara ledakan membuat para crew cewek lain yang tidur kaget dan langsung membunyikan alarm darurat, sementara itu di ruang metting.

"Knapa sih lu, nambain kerjaan gue aja" kesal Ian entar harus perbaiki pintu

"LU SMUA TUH YANG RESEK, GANGGUIN ORANG TIDUR, BERISIK TAU" bentak Sumiragi

"Knapa sih ribut banget, masih malem juga" ucap Feldt yang datang bersama crew cewek yang lain dengan nyawa belum utuh

"TUH KLAKUAN COWOK-COWOK, BIKIN ORANG GK BISA TIDUR" ucap Sumiragi

Babak pertama berakhir dengan skor kacamata, 15 menit jeda dimanfaatkan para crew untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Okdah Sumiragi, kita taruhan aja, gue mewakili para cowok pilih tim A, kalo gua yang kalah..." ajak Lockon, namun belum sempat melanjukan ucapannya

(Author ; maaf nama klub bola tidak disebutkan, menghindari fanatisme berlebihan)

"Yang kalah, besok jadi BABU !" tantang Sumiragi

"Deal" ucap Lockon

Babak kedua dimulai semua crew baik cewek maupun cowok, nonton bola bareng, semuanya pun teriak-teriak seru, pertandingan makin memanas hingga pada menit 76, tim B mencetak gol melalui tendangan bebas

"GOOOOOLLLLL" seru para crew cewek, para cowok mulai ketar-ketir

"Woe gimana nih, kalo tim kita kalah, mampus kita" ucap Tieria

"Tenang aja, masih ada waktu bwt ngebales" ucap Lockon

Di menit 84 tim A dapat hadiah penalti, dan sukses bikin gol

"GOOOLLL" seru para cowok

Pertandingan harus dilanjutkan dengan perpanjangan waktu, dan selama 2x15 menit perpanjangan waktu kedua tim tidak bisa mencetak gol, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dengan babak adu penalti, 5 tendangan awal kedua tim berhasil sama-sama mencetak 5 gol, dan harus dilanjutkan dengan babak tambahan, penendang ke-6 tim B suksek cetak gol, giliran tim A, namun apes penendang tim A tiba-tiba kepleset dan membuat kiper tim B dengan mudah menangkap bola, Trofi Liga Champions pun jatuh pada tim B.

"HOOORREEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Sumiragi bahagia

"TIM KITA MENANG !" seru Marie, dan para cewek pun langsung menatap ke arah para cowok dengan senyum jahat

"Mampuslah kita" gumam para cowok yang bakal jadi babu saat fajar datang

Paginya, para cewek bersenang-senang di laut lepas, ada yang main boat, dan layang-layang, sedangkan para cowok musti melayani para cewek, seperti Tieria dan Allelujah yang jadi pelayan membuat makanan, Setsuna dan Lasse ngepel seluruh ruang dan sudut badan Ptolemy sampai benar-benar bersih, Ian harus memperbaiki pintu yang hancur, Lockon membersihkan kamar mandi dan WC juga disuruh mencuci seluruh unit Gundam.

-END-

Maaf kalo gaje abis


	2. Chapter 2

Ini fic ke-2 ane gan, smoga agan2 semua terhibur!, ane tambahin sedikit nuansa horror

Disclaimer : Ane bukan pemilik GUNDAM 00

Chapter 2

KUNTILANAK

Kali ini team Celestial Being lagi tamasya ke Indonesia, untuk berkunjung ke salah satu pantai exsotis di negara itu, Setsuna, Allelujah dan Lockon menggandeng pacar mereka masing-masing (Tieria doank yang masih jomblo, KASIHAN...) bahkan Sumiragi juga membawa gebetannya, Billy Katagiri.

"Ahhhh sampai juga di pantai ..." ucap Sumiragi ceria

(Maaf nama pantai gak disebutin, takutnya entar kena klaim)

"Wahhh pantai ini benar-benar exotis, pemandangan terlihat masih alami" kagum Billy

Mereka pun bersenang-senang, para cowok main bola, dan yang cewek ada yang naik kuda, delman dll, Tak terasa hari sudah sore, merekapun menyewa Villa diatas bukit tidak jauh dari pantai.

Hari mulai gelap, team CB bekumpul bersama menikmati taburan bintang dilangit, yang menambah suasana romantis (bagi yang berpacaran,, yang jomblo gimana...?), malam semakin larut, meraka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing2.

Jam 11 malam, Setsuna gk bisa tidur, dia pun sms-an sama Marina yang sama-sama belum tidur (kamarnya beda),

"Setsuna kamu kekamarku ya sekarang, aku takut nih sendirian" sms Marina

"Yang bener nih?, Ok aku meluncur" balas Setsuna ceria dan otaknya udah mulai ngeres

Setsuna berjalan mengendap-endap takut ketahuan, di tengah jalan ia melihat perempuan berbaju putih dan berambut panjang, dia pun mengira wanita itu Marina.

"Marina kok kamu diluar sendirian sih?" ucap Setsuna

Wanita tersebut diam

"Woe Marina" sapa Setsuna lagi

Pas Setsuna mau megang pundaknya, wanita tersebut membalikkan badan dan.

"WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKK" Setsuna teriak dan lari ketakutan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar dia kunci pintu dan cendela rapat2, kemudian dia bungkus badannya dengan selimut

-Keesok harinya-

Setsuna menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada teman-temannya.

"HAHAHA... ngigo loe, jaman skarang mana ada hantu!" ledek Allelujah

"Gundam Meister takut hantu ?, WAKAKAKAKAK" tambah Lockon

"WAKAKAKAKAK" Yang lain pun ikut tertawa, termasuk Marina

"Liat sendiri kalo gk percaya" kesal Setsuna yang malah jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya

Malamnya, Allelujah dan Tieria yang penasaran begadang di tempat Setsuna melihat hantu, Setsuna sendiri tidur dengan Lockon, karena masih takut.

"Ngigo bener tu bocah, udan jam 2 malem gk ada apa-apa" ucap Allelujah

"Eh, lu ngrasain sesuatu gak? Kok tiba-tiba gue merinding ya?" ucah Tieria yang merasa aneh

"Elu juga sama aja ama Setsuna, penakut loe" sindir Allelujah

"Bau apaan nih? Anyir banget" tanya Tieria gelisah

"Kentut loe kali" jawab Allelujah enteng

"Pala lu pecah" ucap Tieria

-Tak lama kemudian-

"Lu kalo gak colek-colek, knapa sih" ucap Allelujah merasa ada yang mencoleknya

"Matalu bisulan, kan dari tadi tangan gue masukin saku" protes Tieria

"Kalo bukan lu, brarti..." ucap Allelujah yang gugup, ia bersama Tieria pun menoleh ke belakang dan.

"WAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGG" mereka teriak dan lari terbirit-birit kekamar mereka.

-Keesok Harinya-

Tieria dan Allelujah ngomong kepada yang lain kalo mereka lihat hantu yang sama dengan yang dilihat Setsuna, lantas para cewek mulai gelisah,

"Jadi memang benar Villa ini berhantu?" tanya Feldt gelisah

"Gimana nih?" ucap Marie ketakutan

"Setsuna entar tidurnya sama aku ya..." ucap Marina pada Setsuna karena ketakutan

"Boleh-boleh" jawab Setsuna dengan otak ngeres

"Nona Sumiragi, Kita pulang aja yuk,!" rengek Mileina

" KAGAK, GUE PENGEN TAU BENERAN ATO KAGAK TU HANTU!, Billy... lu ikut juga " ucap Sumiragi penasaran

" Kagak deh" jawab Billy

" BILLY...!" bentak Sumiragi

"Yauda-yauda gue ikut" ucap Billy pasrah

"Gue ikut juga, penakut loe semua" ucap Lockon sesumbar

" Lockon.. jangan" ucap Anew

" Kamu gk percaya ama aku, aku pemberani lho" ucap Lockon membanggakan diri

Malam harinya, Sumiragi, Billy dan Lockon nongkrong di TKP (Tempat Kejadian Penampakan), waktu menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam, Billy yang lagi googling seputar Villa itu, dia dapat informasi dari 'EYANG GOOGLE' bahwa Villa tersebut bekas makam seorang wanita yang bunuh diri, dan arwahnya gentayangan di situ.

"MANA ? KATANYA ADA HANTU DISINI" ucap Sumiragi mulai kesal

"Kalo tu hantu nongol, bakal gue godain." Ucap Lockon

"Eh kok gue tiba-tiba gemetaran ya?"ucap Billy yang mulai merasakan sesuatu

Tiba-terdengar suara seram "HALLO", mereka menoleh dan.

"WAAAAAAAAARRRKKKKK"teriak mereka ketakutan,

Billy dan Sumiragi lari ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Lockon mendadak kaku dia tidak bisa lari maupun teriak, si hantu pun terus mengeluarkan tawanya yang menyeramkan, dan membuat Lockon mau pingsan

"Mampus gue" ucap Lockon hampir pingsan, namun belum sempat pingsan !

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak si hantu yang lansung tergeletak dan menghilang, gara-gara melihat celana Lockon yang basah semua, dan baunya yang menyengat, Lockon pun berhasil melarikan diri.

Keesokan harinya Team Celestial Being Bergegas meninggalkan Villa, namun semenjak kejadian itu, tak pernah ada lagi isu mengenai penampakan di Villa tersebut, mungkin si hantu kapok setelah mencium bau khas Lockon Stratos.

(Terinspirasi lagu Malam Jum'at Kliwon)

-END-

Maaf kalo gk jelas ato garing, please review jg ya :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Nah inific ke-3 anegan :-D smogaterhibur :-D

BAND METAL PART 1

Team Celestial Being lagin yantai, di hangar Lockon asyik memainkan Gitar kesayangannya, dengan lihai ia memainkan lagu "Crystal Planet" karya Joe Satriani, lalu masuklah meister yg lain.

"Eh, lu smua bisa maen alat musik gk?" Tanya Lockon pada meister yg lain

"Bisa, bass" jawab Setsuna

"Gitar" ucap Allelujah

"Gua drum" ucap Tieria

"Kita bikin grub band metal yuk, siapa tau bias manggung di Rock am Ring" ajakLockon

"Tapikan kita gk punya peralatan, maen musiknya pakek apa?" tanyaAllelujah

"Tenang akan ku Backing kalian" ucap Marina tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa Kue

"WAH ! KEBETULAN" sahut Lockon

"Eh sayank, gk usah repot-re...(plek)!" ucap Setsuna yang belum sempat melanjutkan ucapanya, mulutnya di bekap oleh teman-temanya

"TERIMA KASIH PUTERI MARINA !" sahut Lockon, Allelujah dan Tieria

"sama-sama" jawab Marina dengan senyum manis, dan langsung kembali ke dapur

"BERANI LU PERALAT CEWEK GUA, GUA HANCURIN LU SEMUA" ancam Setsuna

"Santai ajalah bro, kan dia yg nawarin bantuan" jawab Lockon enteng

"DasarDALBO !" ucap Setsuna kesal

Tak lama kemudian, Marina minta tolong Setsuna dan Tieria untuk ke istananya, merekapun pergi dengan gundam masing-masing dan tidak lama kemudian kembali ke Ptolemy sambil membawas ebuah kargo yg isinya peralatan band lengkap.

"Marina, ternyata alat music lu lengkap juga, dulu suka ngeband ya?" Tanya Sumeragi

"Enggak juga, emank sih aku suka musik, tp gk suka kalo cadas" jawab Marina

"Lha truz kok kamu punya kelengkapan musik kayak band metal gitu" Tanya Feldt

"Ini milik paman Rasa M Rachmadi dan teman-temannya, beliau paling doyan music cadas" jawab Marina

"HAAAH PAKDE RACHMADI SEORANG 'ROCKER'?" Tanya para Meister serentak

#Dalam Pikiran Setsuna# wft...!

"YEEAAAHHHH!" teriak Rasa sambil memainkan gitar dengan tempo cepat, mengenakan kaos singlet, celana 3/4, rambut gondrong terurai sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kumat

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCKKK!" teriak Rasa lagi sambil mengacungkan symbol metal \m/

(Author :Asem, gua kalah cadas !)

"Sangar juga tuh" ucap Setsuna dalam hati

"Gua jadi penasaran pengen liat tu kakek jimprak-jimprak" ucap Marie

"Rocker sejati tuh" tambah Anew

"Udah jangan buang2 waktu, cepetkita set semuanya" perintahSumeragi

Mereka pun men-set studio di hanggar, setelah selesai keempat meister berkumpul membawa alat music sesuai keahlian mereka masing-masing, Allelujah dan Lockon sebagai gitaris, Setsuna sebagai Bassis, dan Tieria sebagai Drumer, mereka berunding mau sperti apa grub band mereka kedepannya

"Woe gimana nih siapa yang jadi vokalis" Tanya Tieria

"Gimana kalo Allelujah, suaranya kan mirip Matthew Tuck" usul Lockon

"Ok lah tp luLockon, Setsuna, lu berdua jadi backing vokal, kalo bisa screaming juga" ucap Allelujah

"Roger" jawab Lockon dan Setsuna

Mereka pun akhirnya mulai menainkan alat music mereka.

*JRIENGGG,,,,DUKUDUK DAG DUG CES TING,,, JEM-JEM,,,,CRIEENGWENGWENGWENG* suara alat musik yang ancur abis

"ROOAARRRR !"Lockon dan Setsuna lagi screaming

"WOE BRISIKK !"Sumeragi berteriak kumat sambil melempari para meister dengan GN-Drive

"KALO MAEN MUSIK YANG SERASI DONK !" tambahnya

Begitulah nasib band tesebut stiap menjalani latihan, hingga akhirnya mereka bias menyelaraskan alunan musik, mereka sudah mulai dikagumi oleh teman-teman mereka dan bias mencover beberap lagu yang notabenya sangat cadas dan sulit untuk di cover, Suatu hari ketika lagi nyantai mereka mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu dari salah satu band kenamaan dunia.

#Author note :

Lyric = vocal Allelujah

(LYRIC) = Setsuna Scream

[LYRIC]= Lockon Scream

[Lyric] = SetLoc non Scream

{LYRIC} = SetLoc Scream

Song : Scream Aim Fire

Band : Bullet For My Valentine#

#####

#Intro music#

#1

Kill your enemies

My brothers dead around me

Wounds are hurting

Death is [creeping for me]

Smoke is lighting, hearts are pounding

Chaos soon ignites

The carnage [made is one for all]

Will I meet my Maker?

#reff1

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

The only way out is to die (DIE)

#reff2

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

#2

Fuck these battlefields

The bullets stand around me

Bodies falling

Voices [calling for me]

Limbs are flying, men are crying

Such a hurtful sight

The carnage made is [one for all]

See no prisoners

#reff1-2

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

The only way out is to die (DIE)

#reff2-2

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

#scream1

{SCREAM, AIM, FIRE !}

{SCREAM, AIM, FIRE !}

#

#Special music tecnique#

#reff1-3

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

Right now it's killing time

{OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP}

The only way out is to die (DIE)

#reff2-3

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

God has spoken

Through His conscience

As I (SCREAM AIM AND FIRE)

The death toll grows higher

#scream2

{SCREAM !, AIM !, FIRE !}

[UHUG, UHUG, UHUG,]

######

Lockon terbatuk setelah screaming terakhir, dan membuat musik yang semula bagus jadi amburadul.

*JRIENGGG,,,,DUKUDUK DAG DUG CES TING,,, JEM-JEM,,,,CRIEENGWENGWENGWENG*

"BUBAR !" teriak Sumeragi yang penyakitnya kumat dan bersiap melempar Twin-Drive Gundam 00.

"KABOEERRR!" teriak Allelujah dan yang lain langsung lari kecuali Setsuna.

"JANGAN PRETELIN GUNDAM KU !" teriak Setsuna sambil nangis histeris kayak bayi baru lahir melihat nasib Gundam 00 ditangan Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

-End-

Maaf bagi pecinta music cadas terutama band BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE jika kurang berkenan dengan fic ini, ane juga penikmat music cadas, BFMV juga salah satu band faforit ane, ternispirasi pas nonton BFMV manggung di Rock am Ring tanggal 7 Juni kemaren, trus liat beberapa fic di sini, akhirnya jadilah fic gaje ini, maklum authornya gaje pula, banyak bacot lagi.

KABOER !


	4. Chapter 4

Ini chapter ke-4 gan ! heheheeee..., smoga terhibur ya !

Chapter4

LATIHAN KENCAN TIERIA

Sumary :  
Seluruh kru Ptolemy sedang asyik sama pasangan mereka masing-masing, hanya Tieria yang bengong karena dia satu-satunya yang masih jomblo, melihat Tieria yang malang, hati Sumeragi terketuk, dia akhirnya mengajari Tieria cara berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya ?, Awal kisah kita mulai langsung dari TKP !

Suatu hari Ptolemy mendadak sepi, Lasse sedang melamar pacarnya, keluarga Vasthi lagi berlibur, Setsuna kencan sama Marina, yang lain memang masih berada di Ptolemy, Dianjungan kapal, Sumeragi lagi telpon-telponan sama Billy, Feldt juga asyik chatingan dan Tieria yang sibuk dengan game-nya.

"OOOHHHH... SO SWEET...!" Feldt tiba-tiba bahagia

"Ada apa Feldt, kok kayaknya lu seneng banget hari ini?" tanya Sumeragi

"Mau tau ajah" jawab Feldt dengan senyum manja

"Lu dapat gebetan baru ya?, siapa dia?" tanya Sumeragi

"Kasi tau gak ya?" jawab Feldt

"Gitu aja dibikin mbulet" ucap Tieria sinis

"Sinis banget sih lu, panatesan jomblo terus" ledek Feldt

"Lu kan jomblo juga, lagian..." ucap Tieria yang belum selesai tapi dipotong Feldt

"Kata siapa, nih gua udah jadian ama Revirul" potong Feldt sambil nujukin isi chatingnya dengan cowok barunya

"Lu beneran jadian ama tu Author sinting ?" tanya Sumeragi heran

"Iya truz kenapa?, toh meski sintig tapi baek hati" jawab Feldt (Revirul : GUA GAK SINTING, TAPI GILA ! *Langsung masuk RSJ Grogol)

"Selamat ya Feldt, gua do'ain smoga hubungan kalian langgeng" ucap Sumeragi yang ikut bahagia

"Amin, tapi jangan lupa do'ain Tieria biar cepet lepas dari jeratan Jomblonisme" ucap Feldt sambil ngledek Tieria

"Terserah lu" jawab Tieria kesal dan langsung keluar dari anjungan

Ternyata dibalik sifat galaknya, Sumeragi merasa iba melihat Tieria, akhirya dia nyusul Tieria entah untuk tujuan apa,

-Di kamar Tieria-

"Tieria" ucap Sumeragi sambil ngetuk pintu kamar Tieria

"Mau apa, ngledekin gua?" tanya Tieria sinis

"Gak, gua kemari pengen bantuin lu" jawab Sumeragi

"Ngebantu apa?" tanya Tieria sambil membuka pintu

"Gua mau ngajarin lu, cara buat deket ama cewek, dan untuk hari ini doank, anggap gua ini pacar lu" ucap Sumeragi

"lu serius?, ato cuman njebak doank" tanya Tieria heran

"Kalo gak mau dibantu yaudah" jawab Sumergi enteng

"OK LAH KALO BEGITU" ucap Tieria yang masih belum yakin

Mereka pun jalan-jalan keliling Ptolemy, hingga waktu didapur mereka melihat Allelujah dan Marie, Sumeragi menggandeng tangan Tieria kayak beneran pacaran dan memasuki dapur, tentu hal ini membuat Allelujah dan Marie terkejut.

"Bbrrrsssss" Allelujah menyemburkan kopi yang baru diminumnya

"heh?" Marie cengo ndadak

"Kenapa lu berdua?" tanya Tieria

"Lu berdua beneran nih jadian?" tanya Allelujah heran

"Gak juga gua cuman bantu dia supaya gak gagu kalo deket cewek, lu berdua bantuin juga dong" jawab Sumeragi

"OK, Tieria gua mau ngasih trik ngegombal, biasanya ni trik manjur" ucap Allelujah

"Boleh terserah deh" ucap Tieria

"Marie, bapak kamu jual bunga ya?" gombal Allelujah

"Ehh kok tau" jawab Marie mesrah

"Karena kau telah bersemi dihatiku" Gombal Allelujah lagi (CHIEEEEEE GOMBAL KADALUARSA)

"Lu coba sekarang" ucap Alleujah pada Tieria

"Sumeragi, ayah kamu jual pulsa ya?" Gombal Tieria

"Kok kamu tau sih ?" tanya Sumeragi

"Karena... karena... gua kemaren ngutang 10 rebu" jawab Tieria ngawur

*GUBRAK!* Allelujah, Marie dan Sumeragi terjatuh

"LU KALO NGEGOMBAL YANG BENER DONK!" ucap Sumeragi kesal

"Udah ayo ke tempat lain" tambahnya

Mereka jalan lagi, kali ini mampir di hanggar Gundam, di situ ada Lockon dan Anew yang sedang nyanyi berdua dan lagi-lagi Sumeragi dan Tieria bikin teman mereka kaget

"Ni mata gua yang eror apa otak mereka sih" Gerutuk Lockon dalam hati

"Lu berdua bantuin gua dong, supaya gak gagu ama cewek, gua di training ama Sumeragi" ucap Tieria

"Mungkin lu bisa nyayiin lagu, kayak Lockon" ucap Anew

"Lagu yang kayak apa ?" tanya Tieria

"Ya... yang romantis, tapi jangan kayak waktu ngeband kemaren, Lockon tunjukin" ucap Anew

"OK DAH" jawab Lockon siap nyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya

"Will you wait for me..., Will I see you on the other side You Won't have to wait too long, yea yeah...  
Will you wait for me..., Will I see you on the other side Chause here I don't belong..." nyanyian Lockon

"Gimana bagus kan? sekarang, lu coba deh Tieria, inget usahain lagunya mewakili perasanmu yang sesungguhnya pada wanita didekatmu" ucap Lockon

"OK gua coba ya, (Lagu apa nih?*dalam hati), Oh ya gua tau" ucap Tieria

"Kau datang padaku, saat kau butuh dan perlu Kau, memang NGGATHELI" nyanyian Tieria

*GROMBYANGG!* Sumeragi, Anew dan Lockon nyungsep lantai

"TIERIAAAAA!*JEDUAKK*" teriak Sumeragi sambil menghatamkan gitar Lockon ke muka Tieria

"AAOUUU" rintih Tieria kesakitan

"TIADAAKKKK GITARKUUUU !" teriak Lockon gak rela gitarnya dijadikan pemukul

"Hanya Gitar tua ini, yang aku berikan..." Lockon nyanyi meratapi nasib gitar kesayangannya

Sumeragi masih memberi kesempatan pada Tieria, malam ini mereka pergi ke taman ria, disana mereka bertemu Setsuna dan Marina, dan sama seperti sebelumya, Setsuna terkejut bukan main, bahkan hampir jantungan.

"Ashtahfirullah haladzim !, apa gua gak salah liat" ucap Setsuna dalam hati

"OE, SETSUNA, MARINA, SINI LOE BERDUA" ucap Sumeragi memanggil sepasang kekasih tersebut

"Ya ada apa?, tumben mesrah banget lu berdua" tanya Setsuna yang heran

"Lu berdua bantuin gua donk !, nih gua lagi nglatih si Tieria biar gak gagu kalo deket cewek" jawab Sumeragi

"Truz apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Marina

"Lu berdua, tolong kasi saran, tips, trik ato apapun deh, buat si Tieria ni, cara agar dia bisa deket ama cewek" jawab Sumeragi

"Lho kan di Ptolemy masih ada Lockon dan Allelujah?" tanya Setsuna

"Udah dikasi trik, tapi gua malah ancur, liat nih muka gua udah rata" ucap Tieria curhat dikit

"Berikan sesuatu untuk wanita yang kau suka, karena itu simbol rasa cinta" ucap Marina

"Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Tieria

"Kau harus memberikan semacam hadiah pada wanita yang kau sukai, usahakan yang bagus, tapi gak terlalu mahal juga, nih contohya aku dibeliin Setsuna boneka kelinci lucu ini, bagus kan" ucap Marina yang menunjukkan boneka pemberian kekasihnya yang ukurannya besar, berwarna putih, bulunya lembut, dan empuk.

"Nah lu udah paham kan, sekarang coba lu beli boneka yang lebih besar, inget bukan buat gua, tapi buat ceweklu nanti" ucap Sumeragi

"Lebeih besar ya?, ok gua tau" ucap Tieria langsung cabut

-BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN-

"Duuuuh lama banet sih tu anak" ucap Sumeragi kesal

"Paling bentar lagi dia dateng, lha itu dia" ucap Marina

"Tapi dia bawa apaan tuh, gedhe banget" ucap Setsuna heran

"Nih *hosh* gua udah *hosh* beli yang *hosh* paling gedhe *hosh*, gimana *hosh*" ucap Tieria yang ngos-ngosan karena membawa boneka yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Gundam Seravee yang notabenya Gundam paling gendut

"BUSSSET PARAH NI BOCAH" gerutuk Setsuna dalam hati

"Hmmm iya sih, lu beli yang paling gedhe, tapi BUKAN 'GODZILLA' JUGA KALEEEE" teriak Sumeragi penyakitnya kumat lagi dan memasukkan Tieria kedalam boneka yang baru dibelinya

Kembali ke Ptolemy

-Di kamar Tieria-

Tieria lagi curhat kepada Veda

"Veda, hari ini gua apes... bener" ucap Tieria sambil mewek

"BODO AH ! EMANK GUA PIKIRIN" batin Veda

-END-

Akhirnya Tieria pun malah ketiban apes gak berkesudahan, latiannya kacau balau, Sumeragi pun balik telpon-telponan ama Billy, Disana gunung disini gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau jawa, Reader bingung Authornya lebih bingung, yang penting bisa dibaca, bakal ketemu lagi ketemu lagi tetap di GUNDAM 00 VAN JAVA...! (YA'EEEE...!)  
*PLUAK !* dikeplak Parto

Rewiewnya donk plisss!

including songs :  
Bullet For My Valentine - A Pleace When You're Belong

Areg Band ft Sodiq Monata - Mahkluk Tuhan Paling Nggatheli

Rhoma Irama - Gitar Tua


	5. Chapter 5

Update lagi brow :-D

Disclaimer : Ane bukan pemilik Gundam 00

BAND METAL PART 2

Team Ptolemy kini berada di Azadistan, mereka mampir ke istana Marina untuk silaturahmi, juga karena mereka penasaran akan cerita Marina tentang Rasa M Rachmadi yang masa mudanya adalah anak metal.

*jreng-genjreng-genjreng* Lockon memainkan gitarnya yang telah diperbaiki,

"Lockon, bisa gk lu maenin lagu laen, bosen gua, lagu ini terus" ucap Sumeragi

"Lagu laen penyakit lu kumat" sindir Lockon

"APA LOE BILANG !" bentak Sumeragi mulai menunjukkan gejala

"AMPUN-AMPUN-AMPUN, maksud gua, blom tentu loe suka" ucap Lockon berusaha ngeles

"Udah-udah jangan ribut" ucap Marie baru datang dari dapur sama Marina bawa makanan

"Awas lu" ancam Sumeragi pada Lockon

-Di meja sebelah, Allelujah dan Setsuna sibuk maen catur-

"AHAA !, SKAK MAT, LU KALAH LAGI, BRARTI LU UTANG PULSA 100REBU AMA GUA ! Hahaha" Allelujah ketawa laknat setelah menang lagi

"ASEM !, GUA 4 KALI KALAH TERUS" kesal Setsuna kalah terus lawan Allelujah

"Setsuna, Allelujah nih makan siangnya" ucap Marina meletakkan makanan di meja mereka, lalu duduk disamping Setsuna

"GUA MAU MAEN LAGI !, Marina, do'ain aku biar menang ya" ucap Setsuna yg berambisi mengalahkan Allelujah

"Apapun buat kamu" jawab Marina manis

"OK SIAPA TAKUT !" jawab Allelujah merekapun main lagi

Di teras luar, Mileina, Anew, dan Feldt nggosip gk jelas lalu didatang Marie, semetara Lasse dan Tieria masih maen PS di ruang tengah.

"HAJAR!" seru Tieria

"MATI LOE !" seru Lasse

- Sorenya -

"Marina, paman lu mana kok gk keliatan?" tanya Sumeragi

"Oh mungkin masih di dalem ganti baju" jawab Marina

Tak lama kemudian

*ARE YOU READY TO ROCK !*

(O.O) para crew CB langsung terbelangak, ya itu Pakde Rachmadi yang kali ini pakek baju ala anak metal (Author : Kalo diibaratin, mirip banget ama Vokalis band Slayer 'Tom Araya')

"Brrssss" Allelujah menyemburkan jus yang baru ia minum ke muka Lasse

"ASEM LO ! *PUEK*" Lasse melempar muka Allelujah pakek Cupcake

"UAKK" Setsuna jantungan di tempat

*PYAR!* saking terbelangak, kacamata Tieria sampai pecah

*tew-tew-tew-tew-tew-,,,-tew* Lockon gak sadar telah memutuskan semua senar gitarnya

"Bener kan?, apa aku bilang" ucap marina

"Jadi mana band yang kau maksud Marina?" tanya Rasa

"Itu Mereka" ucap Marina sambil menunjuk ke arah para Meisters

"Oh mereka, aku ingat dia (melihat Setsuna), si pendek ini siapa sih ?" tanya Rasa

*GROMBYANG" seluruh isi ruang tamu terjatuh

"Saya Setsuna F Seiei, yg ngater ente pulang kemaren !" ucap Setsuna agak lebay

"Setsuna siapa sih, perasaan gua kemaren pulang dari warkop sebelah jalan kaki" ucap Rasa

"(kalo ni mbah bukan pakdenya Marina, pasti udh gua buank ke laot)" gerutuk Setsuna dalam hati

"AYO, PREPARE TO ROCK !, YEAAAHH" ucap Rasa sambil mengacungkan symbol metal \m/

"Waduh gawat" ucap Tieria cemas dia melihat Sumeragi

"Hrrr!" Sumeragi menggeram menahan diri biar gk kumat di sembarang tempat

"Yo ikut gua!" Instruksi Rasa, dan mereka berjalan menuju studio pribadi Rasa.

Di dalam studio

"WOOWWW" seluruh crew kagum melihat kelengkapan alat musik Rasa,

"Hebat sekali" kagum Feldt

"Ini lebih mewah dari yang ada di Ptolemy" tambah Anew

-Di Ptolemy-

"ASEM, TRAGIS BENER NASIB GUA DITINGGAL KAYAK GINI, SIALAN LOOO !" teriak Ian frustasi karena ia bukan hanya ditinggal sendirian di Ptolemy, tapi juga harus menservice semua yang ada di situ.

-Kembali ke Studio Rasa-

"SIAPA YANG BIASA SCREAMING ?" tanya Rasa

*Lockon, Tieria dan Allelujah nunjuk Setsuna*

"OH, HEY PENDEK, GUA PINGIN LOE SCREAMING SKARANK" ucap Rasa?

"(Gua lagi*dalam hati), OK lah kalo begitu" ucap Setsuna

"ROOAARRRGK...!" Setsuna screaming tapi langsung mulutnya dimasukin apel ama Sumeragi

"Ok gua pingin lihat performa kalian" pinta Rasa pada para Meisters

"Roger" jawab mereka serentak dan mengambil posisi seperti biasanya, sesual keahlian musik masing masing?

"Gua keluar dulu" ucap Sumeragi keluar studio

"Ayo brow, GET READY TO ROCK ! " ucap Allelujah penuh semangat dan band tersebut mulai memainkan alunan musik mereka

"Yeahh! *TEPOK TANGAN*" sorak para cewek

#Author note :  
Lyric : Allelujah sing.  
LYRIC : Allelujah Screaming.  
(Lyric) : Setsuna sing.  
(LYRIC) : Setsuna Screaming.  
[Lyric] : Lockon sing.  
[LYRIC] : Lockon Screaming.  
{Lyric} : Set/Lock sing.  
{LYRIC} : Set/Lock Screaming.  
Lyric : All/Set/Lock sing.  
LYRIC : All/Set/Lock Screaming.

Song : No Control.  
Band : Bullet For My Valentine.

#Intro music.

I SCREAM IN TO YOUR FACE,  
(I SCREAM IN TO YOUR FACE UNTIL)  
My veins are bursting through,  
PRISONERS THAT LIVE UNDER MY SKIN,  
(THEY CALL...), OUT MY NAME AND ANGER TAKES IT'S HOLD,  
(IT'S HOLD...), But It won't stop cause,  
I HAVE NO CONTROL,

{I HAVE NO CONTROL},

(IT'S CALLS OUT), CALLS OUT MY NAME !,  
[IT HOLDS, IT HOLDS], it holds me down,

I STARE INTO YOUR EYES,  
(I STARE INTO YOUR EYES UNTIL),  
The tears start to pour,  
RIVERS DOWN YOUR FACE I CAN'T IGNORE,  
(THEY CALL...),  
OUT MY NAME AND ANGER TAKES IT'S HOLD,  
(IT'S HOLD...),  
But It won't stop cause,  
I HAVE NO CONTROL,  
{I HAVE NO CONTROL},

(IT'S CALLS OUT), CALLS OUT MY NAME !,  
[IT HOLDS, IT HOLDS], it holds me down...!,  
(IT'S CALLS OUT), CALLS OUT MY NAME !,  
[IT HOLDS, IT HOLDS], it holds me down,  
(YOU SAY, YOU WAY),  
(IS THE ONLY WAY TO BE),  
(YOU SAY, YOU WAY),  
(IS THE ONLY WAY TO BE),  
The only way to, BE !,

#Special music performance,  
(IT'S CALLS OUT), CALLS OUT MY NAME !,  
[IT HOLDS, IT HOLDS], it holds me down,  
(IT'S CALLS OUT), CALLS OUT MY NAME !,  
[IT HOLDS, IT HOLDS], it holds me down,

{I HAVE NO CONTROL},  
{I HAVE NO CONTROL...!},

#Ending music performance,

Saking semangatnya, Allelujah menggoyang-goyangkan gitarnya dengan cepat dan keras

*DUAK* kepala gitar Allelujah kena hidung Setsuna hingga mimisan

"ADOHH!" rintih Setsuna

*BUGG* badan gitar Allelujah kena perut Lockon, Lockon pun Langsung mules

"OUUCHH" Lockon nggerang mules

*JRIENG...DUKUDUKUDUK.. .TING..JEM-JEM...CRIENGWENGWENGWENG...!* alunan musik amburadul lagi

"AHH TIDAK !" teriak para cewek

"HAH AHAH AHAH" asma Rasa kumat bukan main

*BRAK!* Sumeragi mendobrak pintu sambil membawa GN-DRIVE yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"HAIYAAA !" teriak Sumeragi sambil melempar GN-DRIVE tersebut ke arah para meister

"CEPAT LARI !" teriak Tieria dan keempat GM berhasil menyelamatkan diri

"BALIKIN GN-DRIVE GUA !" tiba-tiba Patrick muncul sambil ngos-ngosan, ternyata GN-DRIVE tersebut didapat Sumeragi dari GNX milik Patrick yang kebetulan lewat !

-END-

maaf nih kalo gaje, tolong review dan koreksinya ya :-D 


	6. Chapter 6

Gara-gara begadang semalam, dapat ide buat ni fic

Gua bukan pemilik gundam 00

MEISTERS SLEEP

Team Celestial Being kini sedang berada di Lagrange 4, salah satu pangkalan mereka di ruang angkasa, untuk istirahat dan mensuplai ulang kebutuhan mereka, seperti makanan, stock GN particles, juga men-service Ptolemy serta seluruh unit gundam,  
Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00 waktu bumi, para crew pun menuju kamar mereka masing2 untuk tidur, kecuali Ian dan Lasse yang dapat tugas ronda malam, ditengah ronda mereka keliling Ptolemy dan lewat depan kamar seluruh crew yang tidur, di kamar para crew wanita, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, namun begitu lewat kamar para meister.

- Dikamar Allelujah-

"Lasse, coba lu cek kondisi pintu" ucap Ian

"Baik Pakde" jawab Lasse yang langsung ngecek pintu kamar Allelujah

"Kondisi pintu aman Pakde, tapi coba ente denger ini" ucap Lasse mendengar suara aneh

"Apaan sih?" tanya Lasse penasaran

*grosak-bruak-glondang-grobyak* suara yang terdengar dari kamar Allelujah

"Oh itu, paling juga ni anak lagi nglindur duel ama Hallelujah, saudaranya yang numpang tubuh" ucap Ian dan mereka pun pindah ke tempat lain

-Di kamar Tieria-

"Pakde liat nih" ucap Lasse sambil nunjuk bagian bawah pintu kamar Tieria

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ian

"Kalo Tieria tidur musti ditemenin lampu disko ya?, kok kayaknya kelap-kelip dalam kamarnya" ucap Lasse

"Coba lu masuk, pintu biar gue yang unlock paksa" ucap Ian sambil meretas unlock code pintu kamar Tieria dan mereka pun masuk

"Ni anak boros listrik banget sih!, TV gk dimatiin, komputer masih nyala, terminal Veda masih aktif" ucap Ian sambil mematikan smua yang nyala disitu, dan mereka melanjutkan ronda

-Dikamar Setsuna-

"Pakde, denger nih" ucap Lasse sambil nguping di depan pintu kamar Setsuna

"Apa lagi sih" ucap Ian yang nampak mulai kesal.

*Ooohh...Marina...muach..muach..muuuach* terdengar suara Setsuna mungkin sedang mimpi basah.

"Ok lah kita masuk, gua mau tunjukin sesuatu" ucap Ian yang membuka pintu kamar Setsuna

"Astahfirullah haladzim !, parah bener ni bocah !" ucap Lasse gk percaya dengan apa yang dilihat,

"Biasa, inilah sebabnya si Anew slalu ngambek kalo dpt cucian, orang ada yang tidurnya [EMBEEEK] gini !" ucap Ian sambil merhatiin ulah Setsuna waktu tidur pasti mimpi ngeres dan mencumbui bantal guling sampai basah gara2 ilernya (Persis kelakuan Author)  
(Author : Berhubung kata yang diucapin Pakde Ian gak senonoh, jd ane sensor pakek suara kambing milik tetangga !)

"Udh deh kita cabut aja, ntar malah ketularan" ucap Lasse sambil keluar dari kamar Setsuna

-Di kamar Lockon-

"Pakde, pintunya kok kebuka ?" tanya Lasse yang kaget

"HADOOH ngapain lagi ni bocah" ucap Ian kesal melihat Lockon gk ada dikamarnya

"Eh Haro, mana majikan lu?" tanya Lasse pada Haro

"Lagi nglindur - lagi nglindur, sambil kebelet - sambil kebelet" jawab Haro

"GAWAAATTT" ucap Ian yang langsung lari menuju hanggar Gundam.

-Di hanggar Gundam-

Lockon sedang tidur sambil jalan dan masuk kokpit Gundam Cherudim. Ian lari kencang dan sampai di depan Gundam Cherudim, dan melihat Lockon duduk sambil 'ngeden' disitu

"LOCKON BANGUN LOE !" teriak Ian sambil lari ke arah Gundam Cherudim.

Lockon tetep gk bangun, malah semakin PW dengan posisinya, tak lama kemudian *Broot-brot*,suara khas Lockon yang keluar bersama benda lembek berwarna kuning dari bagian belakang badannya dan menimbulkan bau gk sedap, bahkan para Gundam sampai menutup hidung otomatis.

"Emang bener... Gundam Meisters... KUMPULAN ORANG GAK WARASSSS!" teriak Ian frustasi sambil banting-banting GN Drive dan bikin gaduh seluruh Lagrange 4.

"BERISIIKKKK !" Linda (Istri Ian) teriak kesal dan melempar haro ke arah Ian dan mengenai Mukanya (Author : Gk kalah sadis deh ama Sumeragi !)  
(Sumeragi : APA LOE BILANG REV...!)  
(Author : CEPAT LARIII !*gagal lari, dilempar ke bulan*)

"DUAKK!, BRUKK" Ian pun terkapar

"0-Raiser docking mode, 0-Raiser docking mode" ucap haro yang nempel di muka Ian

-END-

Maaf kalo gaje tenanan 


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf gan yg ini ane murni COPAS dari acara TV "SKETSA"

Disclaimer : Gundam 00 bukan milikku

SKETSA ALA CELESTIAL BEING !

Sketsa1.  
Para meister pingin ngadain konvoi motor moge bareng tim Katharon, mereka sudah bikin janji ketemu di perempatan,

"Woe gimana nih, temen2 lu dari Katharon udh sewa Polisi blom?" tanya Allelujah pada Lockon

"Tenang aja" jawab Lokon

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Ikeda dengan motornya

"Gimana bro, udh dpt polisi blom?" tanya Lockon pada Ikeda

"Beres !, tuh!" jawab Ikeda dan menunjuk teman2-nya yang datang

"WADOH!" teriak para Meister serentak melihat kekonyolan para member Katharon yang membawa polisi beserta Pos Jaga-nya, dengan di-seret nenggunakan 2 motor.

*  
Sketsa2.  
Team Celestial Being lagi masak bareng, mereka mau bakar daging, tapi pemanggangnya gk mau nyala

"Kasihan, pemanggangnya gak mau nyala" komentar Lasse

"Biar Lasse hipnotis aja, KONSENTRASI, TATAP MATA LASSE, NYALA, NYALA, NYAALAA" Lasse membaca mantranya

"WADUH, LASSE SALAH HIPNOTIS, MENDING LASSE KABUR SAJA" ucap Lasse kemudian langsung minggat

Bukan pemanggangnya yang nyala, tapi malah Lockon yang kebakaran gara2 hipnotis Lasse, sehingga membuat panik teman2-nya yang lain.

*  
Sketsa3.  
Para Gundam Meisters sedang tersesat di hutan, mereka sekarang kelaparan

"Kayaknya inilah akhir kita" ucap Tieria pasrah

"Jangan nyerah, gua belom kawin" protes Setsuna

"Tenang, serahkan semua pada yang diatas" ucap Lockon

"Jangan pasah gitu aja, ayo bergerak" ajak Allelujah

"Serahkan saja pada yang di atas" ucap Lockon

"Skarang bukan saatnya do'a mulu" ucap Setsuna

"Udah gua bilang kan, serahkan aja ama yang diatas, TUH !" ucap Lockon sambil nunjuk ke atas

"WADOH !" teria Allelujah, Setsuna dan Tieria melihat ada warung pecel diatas pohon rambutan

"Pecel-pecel-pecel !" ucap penjual pecel.

*  
Sketsa4.  
Tieria dan Allelujah sedang kebelet, namun saking kebeletnya, Allelujah memilih kenc*ng di bawah pohon mangga !

"Woe jangan disitu, ada penghuninya" ucap Tieria

"BODO AH, GUA KAGAK TAHAN" ucap Allelujah

"Gua serius" ucap Tieria

"GUA GAK PEDULI !" teriak Allelujah

"Dibilangin gk percaya, liat TUH!" ucap Tieria sambil menunjuk ke atas

"BUSSET !" Allelujah terkejut melihat ada rumah di atas pohon tersebut

"KURANG AJAR LOE, BERANI KENCING DI RUMAH GUA" teriak penghuni rumah tersebut sambil menyiram Allelujah dengan air bekas cuci piring.

*  
Sketsa5.  
*JAMBRET-JAMBRET* terdengar suara wanita yang kena jambret,

"Jambret tuh" ucap Tieria langsung lari ngejar bersama meister yang lain

"Mana jambretnya?" tanya Lockon pada wanita tersebut

"Lari kesana" jawab Wanita itu

-Sementara penjambret itu lari, ia melihat pocong, karena ketakutan dia melepar pocong itu menggunakan tas hasil jambret dan langsung lari, tak lama kemudian para meister tiba dan melihat pocong tersebut membawa tas wanita korban jambret-

"Oo jadi lu jambretnya" ucap Setsuna

"Bukan Om!" ucap Pocong

"Gk salah lagi, pasti dia HAJAR !" teriak Allelujah

*DUAK,DUK,DOR,BOOM,JLERR!* para meister menghajar pocong itu habis-habisan

"Gua emang pocong paling apes di dunia" tangis Pocong curhat pada Author.

*  
Sketsa6.  
Sumeragi baru pulang dari pasar mengendarai motor bebeknya, dia membawa beragam sayur dan daging bebek utuh untuk makan malam

"Setsuna" Sumeragi manggil Setsuna

"Ada apa?" tanya Setsuna

"Tolong lu rebus semua bebek tu, gua mau mandi dulu" ucap Sumeragi

"Semua bebeknya?" tanya Setsuna

"Iya" jawab Sumeragi langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

-Berapa saat kemudian-

"Giman udh blom?" tanya Sumeragi

"Iya, nih gua udah rebus" tawab Setsuna

"Bagus deh, kerja loe emang, WADOH !" teriak Sumeragi kaget gara2 motor bebeknya juga ikut direbus Setsuna

"ASEM LOE, MOTOR GUA LU REBUS" teriak Sumeragi

"Loe bilang smua bebek, motor lu kan bebek" ucap Setsuna

"ASEEMM!" teriak Sumeragi sambil nyeburin Setsuna ke panci.

*  
Sketsa7.  
Lockon dan Anew sedang merencanakan pernikahan mereka,

"Sayang, kalo kita nikah, pestanya di outdoor aja ya, males indoor, udh umum" pinta Anew

"Outdoor ya?, boleh lah" jawab Lockon

"Wah makasih" ucap Anew Senang

-Di hari pernikahan-

"Selamat ya!" ucap Klaus pada Lockon dan Anew

"Terima kasih" balas Lockon

"Gimana sayang, Outdoornya bagus kan?" tanya Lockon pada Anew

"Iya sih, tapi KAGAK DISINI JUGA KALEE !" teriak Anew gara2 Lockon ngadain pesta pernikahan mereka di kuburan, dan para tamu bukan hanya teman2 mereka, tapi ada juga Kuntilanak, Pocong, Genderuwo, Vampir dan lain2.

*  
Sketsa8.  
Marina dan Setsuna lagi nongkrong di dek atas Ptolemy

"Setsuna, gimana nih nasib hubungan kita, ortuku gk ngasi restu buat kita" ucap Marina sambil nangis

"Terpaksa, kalau begini terus, kita kawin lari saja, bagaimana?" tanya Setsuna

"Demi cintaku, aku bersedia Setsuna!" ucap Marina

-Di hari pernikahan-

"SAYA NIKAHKAN SETSUNA F SEIEI DAN MARINA ISMAIL DENGAN MAS KAWIN SATU UNIT GUNDAM 00-RAISER DIBAYAR TUNAI !*hosh hosh*" ucap Penghulu ngos-ngosan

"SAYA TERIMA NIKAHNYA MARINA ISMAIL DENGAN MAS KAWIN SATU UNIT GUNDAM 00-RAISER DIBAYAR TUNAI" ucap Setsuna juga ngos-ngosan

"BAGAIMANA?, SAH?" tanya Penghulu

"SAH,! *hosh-hosh*" jawab para crew Ptolemy dan keluarga besar Ismail, mereka semua juga ngos-ngosan karena ijab kabul dilaksanakan sambil lari maraton keliling Azadistan.

Segini dulu ya!, ntar kalo otak udh fresh, update lagi :-D,  
Please Review dan Koreksinya ya :-D,  
*GROBYAK* melungker di kasur 


	8. Chapter 8

SPECIAL REQUEST DARI AGAN "Yuktry Junior"

DISCLAIMER : SAYA BUKAN PEMILIK GUNDAM 00

HARI ULTAH SETSUNA

Team Ptolemy lagi nganggur, Setsuna juga sedang pulang kampung mau nyambut Ramadhan bersama sanak keluarga, di hanggar Gundam, para Crew baik cowok maupun cewek asik main basket, maklum Gundam 00-Raiser dibawa yang punya, jadi agak longgar, kecuali Ian yang sibuk benerin nge-las

"ALLELUJAH SINI" ucap Sumeragi

"NIH !" Allelujah mengoper bola ke Sumeragi

"MASUKLAH !" Sumeragi melempar bola sekuat tenaga

*DHAK* membal papan keranjang *DHANK* membal kaki Gundam Arios *DUAKK!* kena kepala Ian *JJRRRZZY!* Ian kesetrum dan gosong

"JAN*tuuutt* !" Ian ngamuk sambil nglemparin yang lain pakek haro, membuat para crew kalang kabut melarikan diri

"*hosh* untung aja *hosh*!" ucap Sumeragi

"*hosh* iya untung aja *hosh* tapi pakde Ian kalo ngamuk masih kalah ama mbak Sumeragi" ucap Lasse

"APA LOE BILANG !" teriak Sumeragi

*DAR,DOR,JLERR,BLEGER* Lasse dihancurin ama Sumeragi

-Waktu Makan malam-

"Setsuna skarang sedang ngapain ya?" tanya Lockon

"Coba lu telpon dia" saran Tieria

"Lu amnesia ya, kalo kita telpon tu anak, pasti yang ngangkat 00-Raiser !" ucap Lockon

"Biar gua coba telpon ceweknya" ucap Marie dia langsung kluarin hp-nya trus nelpon Marina

"Hallo" Marina mengangkat telpon

"Kak Marina, ini aku Marie, aku mau tanya, Setsuna disitu gk?" Marie tanya balik

"Ooo Setsuna, dia akan kemari besok sore" jawab Marina

"Ooo gitu ya, yauda maaf ngrepotin" Marie nutup telpon

-Di tempat Marina-

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Setsuna

"Marie, dia tanyain kamu" jawab Marina

"Ngeganggu aja, biarin" ucap Setsuna, dia sekarang emank lagi berduaan ama Marina.  
(Author : HAYO NGAPAIN ?, INGET BENTAR LAGI PUASA !)

-Balik ke Ptolemy-

"Dia aja mau ke Azadistan besok sore" ucap Marie

"Kalo gitu, besok kita kesono juga" ucap Sumeragi

"Ngapain?" tanya Allelujah

"Gua baru inget besok Setsuna ulang taon, skalian kita kerjain dia habis2-an" ucap Sumeragi

"Ohh gitu ya" ucap Allelujah

"OK, ini rencanya, kita patungan buat beli hadiah dan alat2 jahil truz, di Azadistan kita kerjain dia habis2-an" Sumeragi membeberkan taktiknya yang terkenal jitu

"ROGER" ucap para Crew

Keesokan harinya, pagi2 team berangkat ke Azadistan dengan persiapan yang sudah matang,  
(Author : Emang dimasak, bisa matang segala ?)  
(*BTHANK!* dihajar Sumeragi pakek panci)

"OK SUDAH SIAP SEMUA ?" tanya Sumeragi

"SIAP" jawab para Crew

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang istana Marina, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Gundam 00 ada disitu,

"Marie, katanya sore?" tanya Sumeragi

"A aku juga gk tau" ucap Marie gugup inget kalo Sumeragi lagi kumat

"Gimana nih?" tanya Feldt

"MASUK RENCANA B3H4" jawab Sumeragi

Merekapun masuk istana, begitu masuk istana, Sumeragi langsung ngajak Marina untuk ikut misi kali ini secara diam2, dan Marina ikut juga, di ruang tamu Lockon dan Setsuna ngobrol, yang lain bersiap pada posisi

"Mereka kemana sih?" tanya Setsuna

"Gak tau" jawab Lockon

Lalu datang Marina membawakan makanan favorit Setsuna, "Rujak buah segar" dengan bumbu pedas,

"Setsuna, ini makanan faforitmu" ucap Marina

"TERIMA KASIH" ucap Setsuna

"Sama2" ucap Marina terus kembali ke dapur

-Di dapur-

"Gimana?" tanya Sumeragi pada Marina

"Beres" jawab Marina

-Kembali ke ruang tamu-

"Gimana brow?, loe liatkan calon bini gua, perhatian banget kan?" ucap Setsuna sedikit ngeledek Lockon dan makan Rujaknya dengan lahap

"Emang gua Tieria?, jomblo abadi, gua punya Anew tau nggak !" gerutuk Lockon dalam hati

*HAJOUH !* terdengar suara Tieria bersin

Tak lama kemudian Setsuna sukses menghabiskan Rujaknya, namun dia mulai merasam mules, emang sebenarnya dalam rujak tadi udah dicampur sedikit obat cuci perut ama sumeragi.

"HADOH" teriak Setsuna nahan mules sambil lari ke toilet

-di depan pintu toilet pria-

"Tieria" ucap Sumeragi memberi isyarat pakai Hand talky, dia ngawasin dari kamera CCTV yang udah disiapkan dari awal

"ROGER" jawab Tieria

"*DOK-DOK-DOK* WOE BUKAA!" ucap Setsuna sambil menggedor pintu toilet pria

"BENTAR, GUA LAGI POSISI WENAK !" ucap Tieria

"CEPETAN, GUA KAGAK TAHAN !"ucap Setsuna

"MASIH BANYAK YANG MUSTI GUA KELUARIN !, SABAR !" ucap Tieria

"Busset kalo gini terpaksa !" ucap Setsuna langsung lari ke toilet wanita

"Di sini Tieria, Phase 1 complete" ucap Tieria menghubung Sumeragi

-Di toilet wanita-

"Anew, Feldt, Milleina, Marie !" ucap Sumeragi memberi instruksi.

"ROGER !" jawab Anew, Feldt, Mileina dan Marie

*JGLEK* Setsuna membuka pintu

"AAAARRGGG !" ke-empat cewek itu teriak sambil nglemparin Setsuna dengan sabun anti kuman

Setsuna langsung lari keluar istana dan mencari empang terdekat

"Phase 2 coplete" Anew melapor ke Sumeragi

-Di empang-

"Allelujah, Lasse" instruksi Sumeragi

"ROGER !" jawab Allelujah dan Lasse

Setsuna nge-rem larinya pas ngeliat Allelujah dan Lasse lagi BUANG HAJAT disitu

"ALLELUJAH CEPETAN, GUA UDAH BATAS AKHIR !" ucap Setsuna yang benar2 sudah tidak tahan

"Sabar donk !, gua juga mules nih, kmaren kami cuman makan nasi dan sambal trasi doank" ucap Allelujah

"SKAK" ucap Lasse, dia dan Allelujah mengisi buang hajat mereka dengan main catur

"ASEMM, 00 ! TOLONGIN GUA DONK !" teriak Setsuna

"MALES AH" 00 langsung otomatis turn-off

"SUNGGUH TERPAKSA" ucap Setsuna lalu ia nyebur ke sungai untuk membuang hajatnya

"SETSUNA, GUA BALIK DULU YA " ucap Allelujah dan Lasse balik ke istana

"YOUR FACE BROKEN !, KNAPA GAK DARI TADI !" teriak Setsuna

"Phase 3 complete" Allelujah melapor ke Sumeragi

Namun karena masih mules, Setsuna memutuskan untuk bertahan, setelah selesai ia langsung balik ke istana

-Di pintu istana-

"JGLEK!* Setsuna membuka pintu

"MISSION START !" intruksi Sumeragi dan semuanya pun langsung melempari Setsuna dengan tepung

"FLYING INTO THE TARGET" teriak Allelujah lalu melumuri Setsuna dengan tepung *BUKK*

"BOMBARDING THE TARGET" ucap Tieria langsung menyiram Setsuna dengan air es *BYUR*

"TARGETING AND FIRING" ucap Lockon lalu melempari Setsuna pakai telur *PRAK-PRAK-PRAK*

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SETSUNA F SEIEI !" seru semuanya, lalu mereka memberikan hadiah2 untuk Setsuna

"HEH ?!" Setsuna cengo ndadak melihat kelakuan teman2nya

"INI SEMUA SUDAH KAMI RENCANAKAN, MAAF KALO JAHAT" ucap Marina

"Gak apa2 sih, makasih juga, tapi hari ini gua gak ulang taon" ucap Setsuna

"APA ?" teriak yang lain

"Ultah gua tanggal 7 April, masa lupa?" ucap Setsuna

"Ka-kalo gitu?" ucap Lockon, dan semuanya pun melihat Sumeragi

"APA LOE, LIAT2 HRRR" bentak Sumeragi menunjukkan gejala

"Kagak ada" ucap Lockon langsung cari tempat sembunyi, emang semua crew Ptolemy gak ada yang berani ama Sumeragi, kalo kumat ya.. kayak gitu deh !  
(Sumeragi : REV. IRUL...!)  
(Author : WAKTUNYA KABOER *gagal kabur, diceburin ke empang* nasib deh :-( )

Maaf ya kalo gaje n terkesan maksa, mohon review dan koresinya ya :-D 


	9. Chapter 9

Hasil jaga lilin semalem gan ! hahaha !

Disclaimer : Ane bukan pemilik Gundam 00

CHAMPING

Kali ini para Gundam Meister sedang ambil cuti, dan berencana Champing di sebuah pulau Exsotis, Lockon dan Allelujah membawa pacar mereka masing-masing, semua membawa gundam mereka masing-masing mengingat jarak pulau cukup jauh, setelah mereka parkir gundam, mereka turun untuk mendirikan tenda dan menata perlengkapan, kecuali Setsuna yang menerbangkan lagi Gundam 00-Raiser untuk menjemput Marina pacarnya.

"Gua jemput Marina dulu ya, gk lama kok !" ucap Setsuna pamit kepada teman-temannya

"Yaudah cepet gak pakek lama" ucap Tieria

"Eh Tieria, Lu gk jemput cewek loe juga ?"  
tanya Lockon

"Lu pikun apa amnesia sih, gua kan jomblo" jawab Tieria

"Kirain loe udah jadian ama Regene" ucap Anew

"Lu kan tau, gua gk pernah akur ama Regene, terlebih dia tergila-gila ama Ribons, tu orang musuh bebuyutan gua !" ucap Tieria

"Yaudah dari pada ribut, kita masak aja mumpung masih siang" ucap Allelujah

"Kalo urusan masak, serahkan padaku" sahut Marie

"Aseekkkkkkk !" sorak yang lain gembira, karena masakan Marie gk diragukan lagi lezatnya

Tak Lama Kemudian 00-Raiser datang, setelah parkir Setsuna dan Marina turun, kemudian membatu masak dan menata perlengkapan

"Kak Marina, bantuin kami masak ya !" ucap Anew dan Marie

"Baiklah" jawab Marina dengan senang hati

"Wah, lelah juga ya, kayaknya minum air kelapa enak nih" ucap Setsuna

"Bener tuh, ada banyak pohon kelapa dan semua berbuah, jangan kwatir gua yang manjat" ucap Lockon

"Emang loe bisa manjat?" tanya Allelujah

"Ya iyalah, gua kan juara lomba panjat pinang tingkat dunia 10 kali beruntun !" jawab Lockon sambil menunjukkan beragam medali yang entah dari mana munculnya

Lalu Lockon memanjat salah satu pohon kelapa, semenatara Allelujah dan Setsuna dibawah siap menerima kelapa yang di petik Lockon

-Di kubu Cewek-

"Marie, enaknya kita masak apa?" tanya Marina

"Gimana kalo, sup sayur dan tumis manisa" usul Marie

"Aku akan membuat perkedel kentang" ucap Anew

"Biar kami yang membakar dagingnya, tapi tolong kalian buatkan bumbunya ya !" ucap Tieria sambil menyalakan pemanggang, tapi

*WFUKKK* Jilatan api mengenai wajahnya, sehingga mukanaya jadi hitam pekat, lalu kembali ke kubu cowok secara diam-diam

-Dikubu cowok-

"Gimana, udah blom ?" ucap Setsuna yang melihat Lockon sedang berusaha memetik kelapa

"Nih" ucap Lockon yang membawa segerombol kelapa dan menjatuhkannya

*DUAKK* kena muka Setsuna, hingga mukanya nyelem

"KHAHAHAHAH !"Allelujah tertawa terbahak, namun

*DUAKK* dia malah kejatuhan kelapa di hingga kepalanya berbetuk cekung

"Eh maaf ya gua gak sengaja.." ucap Lockon grogi didepan Setsuna dan Alleujah yang sudah mengaktifkan Trans-am system mereka, lalu

*JEDUAKK* Setsuna dan Alleujah menghantam kepala Lockon dengan kelapa, hingga mukanya jadi gepeng, dengan muka unik masing2, mereka pun langsung minum air kelapa dan menyantap hidangan ringan, tak terasa hari sudah sore, Setsuna dan Lockon mandi di air terjun tidak jauh dari lokasi champing disusul Allelujah dan Tieria, dan begitu para cowok selesai mandi, giliran yang cewek, dan para cowok diminta menjauh agar gak ngintip.

"Lockon, pikiran lu sama gak ama yang gua pikirin" tanya Allelujah dengan senyum jahat

"Gua tau maksud loe" jawab Lockon

"AH gua punya ide gini bst,bst,bst, gimana?" usul Setsuna

"OK lah kalo begitu" jawab yang lain

-Di air terjun para cewek sedang berendam-

"Kamu yakin para cowok gk bakal ngintip?" tanya Anew

"Kalo mereka ngintip, kita hacurin aja" jawab Marie

"Entak kenapa perasaan ku aneh gini" ucap Marina

"Emang knapa?" Tanya Marie lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada gelombang otak

"Anew, kamu ngerasain gelombang otak gak?" tanya Marie

"Iya, kayaknya dari Gundam Seravee milik Tieria" jawab Anew, mereka bertigapun melihat Gundam Seravee, ternyata gundam tersebut aktif dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jangan-jangan !" ucap mereka

-Di kokpit Gundam Seravee-

"hehhhhhh" para cowok ngintip dan ngiler melihat body ketiga cewek itu

"OH... Marina...!" ucap Setsuna mendesah dan ngiler melihat body amazing Marina

"Marie...aku kagak nahan...!" ucap Allelujah yang kini jadi Hallelujah

"Anew...oh my...!" ucap Lockon mulai gak waras

"Lu semua enak, suatu saat bisa 'HO HO HI HE !", lha gua gimana?" ucap Tieria iri

"BUKAN URUSAN GUA !" bentak Lockon, Setsuna dan Hallelujah

"Asem!" ucap Tieria pelan dan kembali melihat ke air terjun namun para cewek udah gak ada

"Lho, mereka kemana?" tanya Tieria

"Celaka, ini gara-gara Halle, gelombang otaknya kuat mungkin kita udah ketahauan !" ucap Allelujah yang kembali jadi dirinya

"APAAAA ?" teriak yang Lainnya

*CEKRIIIIING* bunyi alarm Gundam Seravee

"GAWATTTTT !"teriak Tieria melihat Gundam yang lain menodongkan senjata

"AWAS KAUUUU ! TEST SUBJECT E-57 !" ancam Marie yang memiloti Gundam Arios

"Lyle, KELUARRRR!" bentak Anew, dia pakai Gundam Cherudim

"Soran !, kau MATA KERANJANG !" teriak Marina di dalam kokpit Gundam 00-Raiser

"AAAARRRRGGGGG !" teriak para cowok ketakutan

"SEMUA SIAP !" komando Marie

"TRANS-AM !" teriak Marie, Anew, dan Marina sambil mengaktifkan Trans-am system mereka

"AAARRRRRRGGGG ! KABOOOORRRRR !" teriak para cowok panik yang langsung memacu Gundam Seravee semaximal mungkin, namun para cewek dengan Gundam mereka tidak membiarkan para cowok lari begitu saja, sampai akhirnya Seravee nabrak tebing dan langsung modar, *GABRUKK* suara dalam kokpit Seravee, akhirya para cowok menyerah dan dijadikan babu oleh para cewek, ( KASIHAN...)

-Malamnya-

"Setsuna sini aja, jangan ngeluyur" ucap Marina

"B,b baik" ucap Setsuna gugup

"Lockon Stratos !, pijitin pundak gua" ucap Anew

"Iya, iya" ucap Lockon masang muka mewek

"Allelujah, ambilin gua makanan ama jus kelapa" ucap Marie

"Iya, nih" ucap Alleujah sambil bawa pesanan Marie

"DAN LOE TIERIA, LU BERSIHIN TENDA, PIRING, GELAS, DAN PERLENGKAPAN LAEN, KALO ENGGAK GUA HABISIN LOE !" bentak Marie mendadak ganas

"(kok harus gua sih ?)" ucap Tieria dalam hati

"VEDA...! TOLONGIN GUA DONK" teriak Tieria

"NGAPAIN SIH, MALES GUA !" bentak Veda.

To be continue.

Maaf ne kalo gaje, review please :-D


	10. Chapter 10

Masih inget ep 8 di season 2 gk?, kali ini terinspirasi dari situ, dan sebelunya, fic dari ep 8 udh banyak yg ditulis, tapi ini yang ada di otak ane

Disclaimer : Gundam 00 bukan milikku

NYAMAR

Kali ini team Ptolemy dapat tugas, mencari dan menangkap bandar togel (emang Celestial Being ngurusin togel juga ?), hari itu, team CB dapat informasi dari Wang Liu Mei tentang pesta yang diduga akan diselenggarakan bandar togel tersebut.

"Semuanya, aku punya kabar penting, besok malam akan ada pesta besar di Villa *Tuutttt*, diduga penyelenggara pesta itu adalah target kita" ucap Liu Mei melalui telpon

"Baiklah kalo gitu kita akan kirim mata2, siapa yang minat angkat tangan" ucap Sumeragi dalam mode serius

"Gua aja, gua pengen liat target dengan mata gua sendiri" Tieria mengajukan diri

"Gua ikut jadi back-up !" ucap Setsuna

"Kayaknya gk ada pilihan, ok tapi ikutin seluruh instruksi gua" ucap Sumeragi

"Gua ikut juga dong !" pinta Lockon sambil goyang itik

"DIEM !" bentak Sumeragi

-Keesokan sore-

Di kamar Sumeragi, ada Tieria, Sumeragi dan Feldt,  
(Author : HAYO NGAPAIN ?")  
(Sumeragi : DIEM LU ! *mbuang Author ke sungai Brantas)  
Tieria di dandanin buat nyamar ke pesta

"Sumeragi, lu yakin bakal berhasil ?" tanya Tieria resah

"Yakin, 100 persen dah" jawab Sumeragi

"Filing gua gk enak ni" ucap Tieria

"Tenang, kan udah umum kalo para meister itu cowok, jadi ini penyamaran sempurna" ucap Feldt

"TAPI JANGAN GINI JUGA DONK !" teriak Tieria

"DIEM ! *DUAK*(njotos Tieria)" bentak Sumeragi

Tieria akhirnya nurut aja ama Sumeragi

-Di Anjungan-

"Ni pakaian ketat banget sih?" ucap Setsuna

"Makanya, tumbuh tu keatas, bukan kesamping !" sindir Allelujah

Tak lama kemudian masuklah Sumerai, Feldt dan Tieria yang berpenampilan cewek ke anjungan, dan membuat crew lain terkejut

"Lihat...! Penyamaran yang hebat kan" ucap Sumeragi

"HAAAHH !" Lockon teriak lebay

"Gua udah gila, gua udah gila" gerutuk Allelujah

"Lu serius, tapi anak ini kan?" ucap Ian sambil melihat belahan gaun Tieria

"Ayah, kau mata keranjang !" kesal Mileina

"Cakep banget" gummam Marie

Sementara Lasse cuman benggong liat penampilan baru Tieria

"Tieria, itu loe?" tanya Setsuna

"Loe pikir siapa?" jawab Tieria

Tiba-tiba Lockon mendekat dan membuka belahan gaun Tieria.*BLAK*

"Oh cuman nyamar, jenis loe gk berubah" komentar Lockon

"LOCKON...!, LOE KURANG AJAR !" bentak Sumeragi dan Tieria lalu menghajar Lockon

*DUK,DAG,DAR,JLERR* suara di Anjungan

Mereka pun pergi ke pesta membawa Gundam masing-masing

-Di tempat pesta-

Tieria masuk sendiri, Setsuna, Allelujah dan Lockon nunggu di lokasi parkir gundam, dan setelah cukup lama menunggu

"Tieria kok lama banget ya?" tanya Allelujah

"Tau ah, *ADUH*" ucap Lockon yang mukanya memar semua

"Eh Setsuna, tau nggak?" tanya Allelujah

"Kagak tau lah, kan loe belom ngasi tau" ucap Setsuna merasa terganggu oleh Allelujah, dia kayak biasanya SMS-an mulu ama Marina.

"Eh, seandainya nih, kalo si Tieria cewek pasti gk pernah jomblo tu bocah" ucap Allelujah

"Iya ya, tadi gua juga hampir jantungan liat dia" ucap Setsuna

-Di Ptolemy-

"Nona Sumeragi, mau kemana?" tanya Feldt

"Perasaan gua gak enak, gua mau liat mereka" ucap Sumeragi trus langsung pergi pakai Hellikopter darurat

-Kembali ke Villa-

"Woaaamhhh" Lockon mengudap karena ngantuk, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan Haro

*DUAK* kena kaki Allelujah

"AAARRRGGGG !" teriak Allelujah kesakitan, ia secara reflek nendang Haro

*DHAGK* kena muka Setsuna, hp-nya terpental, membentur kaki Gundam Cherudim, *PYAR* langsung pecah (sayang, padahal hp canggih)

"TIDAKKK !, HP-KUUU !" teriak Setsuna lalu ia memandang tajam Allelujah

"ALLELUJAHH...!" teriak Setsuna lalu ngamuk menghajar Allelujah

*BUAK,DUAK,BLOM,DIER* suara terdengar

"BUKAN GUA! TAPI LOCKON TUH BIANG KEROKNYA" teriak Allelujah

"LOCKON...!" teriak Setsuna lalu ia dan Allelujah menghajar Lockon mati-matian

*BUAK,DHAGK,DOOM,JLEGHERR" terdengar suara ribut di luar, Tieria pun keluar sambil menyeret si bandar togel

Melihat teman-temannya berperang, Tieria kembali jadi laki-laki, dia melempar si bandar togel ke arah para meister yang lagi berperang

*GABRUK !* leparan Tieria tepat sasaran (HOREE! *tepok tangan*), lalu ia ngomel2 gak jelas, lalu tak lama datang Sumeragi, ia pun turun dari helikopternya

"KALIAN LAGI-LAGI, HRRRR !" ucap Sumeragi menunjukkan gejala setelah ia melihat para meister yang baru saja ribut, dan langsung mengambil baling-baling helikopternya

"BAHAYA CEPAT LARIIII !" teria Tieria melihat Sumeragi mulai kumat, lalu lari terbirit-birit diikuti meister yang yang lain dan si bandar togel

"ELEMEN BESI !, HELLY SHURIKENNN !" teriak Sumeragi yang melemparkan baling-baling ke arah meisters.  
("GILA !, GUA AJA KAGAK BISA" koment Naruto yang lagi baca)

*BTANK,THANG,THANG,THANG...THANG !* jurus Sumeragi mengenai mereka berlima, dan langsung sekarat di tempat

-Keesok harinya di Ptolemy-

Bandar togel berhasil diringkus, namun para meister harus menjalani perawatan intensif gara-gara jurus baru Sumeragi Lee Noriega.  
(Author : Untung gua bukan gundam meister !)

Sekian dulu ya, maaf kalo gaje ato garing !

nb

Rev : Pertanyaan buat Miss Sumeragi, katanya nyamar, kok gundamnya diparkir di depan Villa ?

Sumeragi : KAN LOE YANG BIKIN BEGOOOO ! *kali ini Author dibuang ke Bengawan Solo*

Rev : Nasib-nasib :-(


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelumnya ane mau ngucapin "SELAMAT BERPUASA" bagi yang menjalankan :-D

Disclaimer : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIKKU !

RAMADHAN VACATION !

Bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan penuh berkah, tak terkecuali bagi para crew Celestial Being, Mereka menjalankan puasa di bulan yang istimewa ini,  
(Author : Emang para crew CB muslim ?, kok gua gk tau?)

-Jam 3 pagi waktu setempat di Ptolemy-

Allelujah dan Lockon keliling Ptolemy membangunkan teman-temannya untuk makan Sahur, merekapun berkumpul di dapur bersiap untuk sahur hanya Sumeragi yang belum nongol.

-Di dapur-

"Sumeragi mana?" tanya Ian

"Tadi gua udah bangunin tapi gk ada jawaban" ucap Allelujah

"Setsuna, coba lu bangunin dia" pinta Tieria

-Setsuna membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila dia bangunkan Sumeragi-

"Sumeragi ! Bangun !" ucap Setsuna

"HOOARRMMMM, BERISIIIIKK!" teriak Sumeragi

*BRAKT* Setsuna ditonjok Sumeragi pakek GN-Drive

-Balik ke dapur-

"Lho kok gua, kan yang piket Allelujah ama Lockon" ucap Setsuna

"Kalo gitu, Lockon, lu yang bangunin" ucap Tieria

"Jangan gua dong !" ucap Lockon resah

"LOCKON !" ucap yang lain sambil memandang Lockon

"Apa boleh buat" ucap Lockon masang wajah mewek

-Di kamar Sumeragi-

"Sumeragi bangun !" ucap Lockon didepan pintu kamar Sumeragi

*Gak ada jawaban* Lockon akhirnya masuk

"SUMERAGI BANGUN ! WAKTUNYA SAHUR !" teriak Lockon pakek pengeras suara yang dia pinjem dari musholah terdekat

*BRAK GABRUK GLONDANK* suara terdengar dari kamar Sumeragi

"GUA GAK DUBLEK TAU !" teriak Sumeragi pada Lockon pakek pengeras suara tadi

-Balik ke dapur-

"HOARM ! menu sahurnya apa nih ?" ucap Sumeragi yang memasuki dapur diikuti Lockon yang mukanya penyok semua

"Pecel ayam goreng" jawab Marie

"Eh, Nona Sumeragi, kalo puasa gak boleh marah ya" ucap Mileina

"Maksud loe apa ?" balas Sumeragi dengan tatapan tajam

"Sabar donk !, kalo marah terus ntar gak dapet pahala lho" ucap Anew

"Oh iya gua lupa, maafin kelakuan gua tadi ya Lockon, tadi gua khilaf !" ucap Sumeragi

"MAAF-MAAF, sakit tau !" ucap Lockon mewek

"Jadi loe gak mau maafin gua !" ucap Sumeragi dengan tatapan tajam

"AMPUN-AMPUN, IYA GUA MAAFIN, GUA MAAFIN" ucap Lockon ketakutan

Merekapun menyantap sahur dengan tertib,

-Jam 8 pagi di anjungan-

Sumeragi pingin main game, dia menyalakan salah satu komputer

*JJZZZRRTT* Sumeragi kesetrum dan gosong

"SUMERAGI LOE GAK LIAT, GUA LAGI BENERIN TU KOMPUTER" ucap Ian

"KNAPA LOE GAK NGASI TANDA PERINGATAN ?" ucap Sumeragi hampir kuman namun dia tahan, lalu ia jalan keluar anjungan,

"UWAAGG ! *JEDUAGK*" Sumeragi kepleset dan mukaya membentur lantai

"Nona Sumeragi, gak liat aku lagi ngepel ?" ucap Feldt

"ADUH, knapa loe gk ngasi papan peringtan RAMBUT PERMEN KARET !" ucap Sumeragi kesal,  
(Author : GUA GAK TERIMA FELDT DIHINA !)  
(Sumeragi : MAU APA LOE !* ngelempar Author ke Sidrathul Muntahar)

-di dapur-

Lasse dan Allelujah main catur didapur dengan taruhan 'YANG KALAH, MUKANYA DI OLESI TEPUNG'

"SKAK MAT !, LOE KALAH LAGI" ucap Allelujah senang karena 7 kali main gak terkalahkan, sambil ngenggenggam tepung tapioka di tangan kanannya

"Waduh !, kena lagi gua, mending gua CABUT !" ucap Lasse yang langsung lari ngibrit

"WOE JANGAN KABUR LOE !" ucap Allelujah langsung mencolekkan tangannya ke arah muka Lasse

*BUKS* tepung ditangan Allelujah mengenai muka Sumeragi yang gak sengaja lewat

"MATI GUA !" ucap Allelujah resah

"*Tenang jangan kumat sekarank*" ucap Sumeragi dalam hati lalu ia pergi

"Fuh, hampir saja" ucap Allelujah dan Lasse

-Di Hangar gundam-

Setsuna lagi ngecat lengan Gundam 00-Raiser

"Nah kalo gini kan kinclong lagi buat ngapelin Marina besok" ucap Setsuna senang, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol ember berisi cat dan menumpahkannya

*BYOR* kena Sumeragi yang kebetulan lewat, dia lalu memandang tajam keatas, sementara Setsuna ngumpet dan diam 1000 bahasa

"AWAS LU" ucap Sumeragi dalam hati

-Di ruang metting-

Tieria lagi bersih-bersih pakek vacum cleaner

"Wah kayaknya udah penuh nih" ucap Tieria lalu ia matikan dan buka vacum cleanernya untuk membuang kotoran kedalam kantong plastik besar, namun ia gk sengaja menekan tombol on

*WHUSR* debu menyembur mengenai muka Sumeragi yang lagi-lagi kebetulan lewat

"MATI GUA, MENDING CABUT" ucap Tieria Resah lalu lari ngibrit menjauhi Sumeragi

"Kurang asem lo Tieria" ucap Sumeragi dalam hati

-Di dek atas-

Lockon lagi nendang-nendang bola ke arah gawang yang dia gambar di salah satu dinding

"GOL !" seru Lockon lalu ia mengambil bola tadi dan menendangnya lagi

*JEDUAK* lagi-lagi kena muka Sumeragi

"BAHAYA, KABOERRR !" ucap Lockon lalu lari secepat kilat,

"Lockon, NTAR GUA BIKIN MAMPUS LOE !" ucap Sumeragi dalam hati

Tak terasa hari mulai gelap, team berbuka bersama, dan benar-benar terkejut seharian ini Sumeragi gak ngamuk, bahkan terlihat ceria

"Sumeragi, maafin gua ya !, tadi gua gak sengaja" ucap Allelujah minta maaf ama Sumeragi

"Tenang aja, gua gak marah kok !" jawab Sumeragi ceria

Malamnya para Crew menuju kamar masing2 untuk tidur

-Di kamar Ian-

"HOAHM! ngantuk gua" ucap Ian sambil membuka pintu

*JJZZRRT* Ian kesetrum dan gosong, gara-gara ada kabel yang menyambung antara pintu kamarnya dan generator pusat Ptolemy

-Di kamar Feldt-

"Waktunya tidur" ucap Feldt lalu memasuki kamarnya

"UWAKG *DUAK*" Feldt kepleset dan mukanya membentur lantai gara-gara lantai kamarnya berlumuran cairan pembersih lantai

-Di kamar Allelujah-

"Malem Allelujah!" pamit Marie langsung menuju kamarnya

"Malem Marie" jawab Allelujah lalu membuka pintu kamarnya

*SWORS* Allelujah langsung terkubur tepung tapioka seberat 250 kg

-Di kamar Setsuna-

"Bye Marina, I Love you, mu...ach !" ucap Setsuna lalu mematikan hp-nya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya (Author : SOK MESRAH LOE !)

*BYORR* gak tanggung-tanggung 10 drum cat menghujani Setsuna di tempat

-Di kamar Tieria-

"Good night Veda" ucap Tieria lalu memasuki kamarnya

*BRUSS" Tieria kesemprot debu dari semua vacum cleane yang ada di Ptolemy hingga ia terkubur

-Di kamar Lockon-

"Mimpi indah ya Lockon !" ucap Anew lalu pergi menuju kamarnya

"Aku akan mimpi'in kamu Anew" ucap Lockon lalu membuka pintu kamarnya

*DUAK,BUAK,JEDAGK,BUG,BEGK,DAGKH,BEGH* puluhan bola melontar dari mesin pelontar dan semua bola mengenai muka Lockon

-Di kamar Sumeragi-

Sumeragi sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil ngedengering musik

"RASAIN LOE !, MAMPUS LOE !" ucap Sumeragi dalam hati dia merasa lelah karena sehariam membuat jebakan

To be continued

Maaf kalo garing n terkesan maksa review Please :-D

-Di kamar Author-

Rev : Tidur ahhh !, *langsung lompat ke kasur*

*BRUAK* kejatuhan GN-Drive

Sumeragi : RASAIN LOE, UDAH BIKIN GUA APES !

Rev : Adodohh ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Assalamuallaikum !, para team Ptolemy dateng lagi buat meriahin puasa taon ini

disclaimer : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIK ANE !

BAND METAL PART 3

Tengah hari di Ptolemy, para crew lagi dilanda kebosanan tingkat akut

-Di Anjungan-

"HADOH !, magrib masih 6 jam lagi!" ucap Sumeragi

"Apa gk ada yang bisa kita lakuin ?" tanya Feldt

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan" usul Mileina

"Gila loe, puasa-puasa gini, jalan-jalan di tengah panas neraka, ntar tenggorokan angus tau" jawab Sumeragi

*TUT TUT... TUT TUT...* terdengar tanda pesan Ptolemy

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Sumeragi dalam hati, lalu ia menyalakan monitor LED gedhe didepannya

"Helikopter itu kayaknya...?" ucap Feldt

"MARINA !" ucap Setsuna yang muncul entah dari mana, dia langsung lari nyamperin heli itu

-Di hellypad-

"SETSUNA !" suara Marina manggil Setsuna

"MARINA !" balas Setsuna langsung lari untuk memeluk Marina, tapi kerah bajunya ditahan Lockon dan Allelujah

"BRO ! TAHAN DULU BRO !" ucap Lockon

"MARINA !" ucap Setsuna

"INGET BRO ! SKARANG KITA LAGI PUASA !" tambah Allelujah

"O iya ya !" ucap Setsuna sadar

"Semuanya, aku bawa kabar baik untuk kalian" ucap Marina yang berjalan mendekati team

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Lockon sambil menutup sebelah matanya ala "Jaja Miharja"  
(Jaja : EMANG KUIS DANGDUT? )  
(Author : Nostalgia dikit om :-D )

"Tuh !" jawab Marina sambil nunjuk helikopternya

"WADOH !" teriak Setsuna, Lockon dan Allelujah serentak melihat siapa yang keluar dari heli itu

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK N ROLL !" teriak Rasa M Rachmadi sambil ngacungin symbol metal \m/ meski ia makek busana muslim

-Di pintu terdekat-

Tieria pingin keluar melihat Setsuna dkk, tapi langsung balik kedalam

"Loe ngapain sih?, ngehalangin gua keluar ?" tanya Sumeragi

"Jangan keluar, panas banget !, ntar kalo haus gimana ?" ucap Tieria ngeles, sebenarnya dia takut penyakit Sumeragi kumat kalo liat keadaan di luar

"Apaan sih ?, itu kan Kak Marina, apa ada yang gk beres ?" tanya Marie lalu ia nengok keluar (0.0)

"Iya Miss Sumeragi, panas banget !, mending balik keanjungan aja deh !" ucap Marie sedikit gugup

"Lu pada nyembunyiin 'sesuatu?'" ucap Sumeragi ala Syahrini, tapi dengan tatapan tajam,  
(Syahrini : Sekarang giliran gua yang lu bawa, awas lu kalo gk CETAR MEMBAHANA !)  
(Author : Buset dah !, Sumeragi-nya indonesia nih)

"Kagak ada kok suer !" jawab Tieria dan Marie

Ahkirnya Sumeragi menuruti Tieria dan Marie, mereka balik lagi ke anjungan

-Balik ke hellypad-

"Bisa gawat nih, kalo Sumeragi sampek tau" ucap Lockon dalam hati

"Marina, knapa kamu ajak pakdemu kemari ?" tanya Setsuna resah

"HUH Setsuna jahat !, gak ngehargain usahaku !" ucap Marina mau nangis

"CILAKA KUADARAT" gerutuk Allelujah dalam hati

"KAGAK GITU MARINA !, kamu tau kan, Miss Sumeragi itu kayak apa?" ucap Setsuna

*HAJOUH* terdengar suara bersin Sumeragi

"Gua kemari bukan mau bikin lu dilempar pakek *mikir* yang kerucut kayak mangkuk es krim itu apaan sih ?" tanya Rasa

*GROMBYANK* ke 3 Meister nyungsep serentak

"Lupain lah, nih gua mau ngasi loe kontrak di 'RACHMADI ROCK MANAGEMENT' " ucap Rasa sambil ngasi surat kontrak

"BUSET SERIUS NIH ?" tanya Lockon gembira

"GAK! TIGARIUS!, yaiyalah ! kalo performa kalian bagus, ntar gua recomend buat manggung di ROCK AM RING taon depan, gimana?, minat?" ucap Rasa

"Yang bener tadi, jadi kita bakal manggung di ROCK AM RING ?" ucap Tieria tiba-tiba nongol

"YO'E!" jawab Setsuna, Lockon dan Allelujah

"OK gua cabut dulu, kalo minat lo tanda tangani tu kontrak !" ucap Rasa lalu masuk lagi ke helikopternya dan pulang

"Marina, kamu gk ikut pakdemu?" tanya Setsuna

"Aku mau disini aja, galau digodain Author mulu" curhat Marina sedikit kesal,  
(Author : WOE, KAGAK ! GUA KAGAK PERNAH GODAIN *ketauan deh!)  
(Setsuna : ASEM LOE REV ! *ngehajar Author pakek TRANS-AM RAISER)  
(Feldt : Oh udah berani lirik kanan kiri ya? *njewer kuping Author)  
(Author : ADAO AMPUN ! T.T )

-Di Akhirat-  
The Rev (Drummer Avenged Sevenfold) lagi mbaca

"Gila bener nih Author, udah nyolong nama ama photo keren gua, skarang gua ikut kena imbas !, awas lu, gua jadiin simbal lu !" gerutuk The Rev

-Back to Story-

Mereka pun masuk, Para Meister ngumpul di Studio mereka yang berada di Hanggar gundam untuk berlatih, sedangkan Marina membantu para cewek menyiapkan menu berbuka.

-Di Studio Hanggar Gundam-

"Woe gimana nih, kalo kita ngeband kan pasti dilemparin GN-DRIVE ?" tanya Allelujah resah

"Bodo amat, gua pingin manggung di ROCK AM RING !" jawab Lockon lalu ia memainkan instrumen gitarnya

*JRIIEEEENGGGGG*

"WOE KALO BIKIN GADUH, GUA HABISIN LOE !" ancam Sumeragi tiba-tiba muncul sambil besiap ngelempar Ian

"TURUNIN GUA, TUH GN-DRIVENYA DISONO !" teriak Ian

"Oh iya, maaf" ucap Sumeragi trus nurunin Ian, dan ngambik GN-DRIVE

*GABRUK* Ian mendarat dengan punggung membentur lantai

"ADOH !, ENCOK-KU !" rintih Ian

"TUNGGU-TUNGGU dulu dong Miss Sumeragi yang galak " ucap Tieria keceplosan

"APA LOE BILANK !" bentak Sumeragi lalu

*BRAK, GLONDANK* Tieria digiles pakek GN-DRIVE

"Adao !" rintih Tieria

"Sebenernya nih, kami dapat kontrak kan lumayan, satu kali manggung minimal dapat 1M" Allelujah menunjukkan kertas kontrak

"WOW !" mata Sumeragi langsung jadi ijo dan berbentuk $.$ dolar

"YAUDAH SKARANG TERUSIN LATIAN, TAPI INGET JANGAN LUPA" ucap Sumeragi sambil ngacungin simbol duit, lalu pergi gitu aja

"Musti kepotong dong 1M-nya !" ucap Lockon sambil mewek

"Udah deh, dari pada gak jadi ke ROCK AM RING !, hayo pilih mana?" ucap Setsuna

Mereka pun melanjutkan latihan, tak terasa sudah maktunya berbuka, setelah berbuka dan tarawih, para meister kembali ke studio dan memposisikan diri sesuai kemahiran musik masing-masing.  
Allelujah = Gitar / Vocal,  
Lockon = Gitar / Backing Vocal,  
Setsuna = Bass / Backing Vocal,  
Tieria = Drum

"'GUNDAM FOR MY VALENTINE' DISINI !, ARE YOU READY !" Allelujah mengucapkan salam Rocker,  
(Matthew Tuck : Sekarank nama band gua lu comot ! )  
(Author : *Gk nggubris, nerusin ngembala kambing)

"YEEAAAHH" ucap yang lain gembira dan Sumeragi yang paling nyaring karena ingat 1M.

"LAGU INI BERJUDUL ' THE LAST FIGHT ', HERE WE GO !" ucap Allelujah lagi

-Author note-

Lyric : Allelujah sing.  
LYRIC : Allelujah Screaming.  
(Lyric) : Setsuna sing.  
(LYRIC) : Setsuna Screaming.  
[Lyric] : Lockon sing.  
[LYRIC] : Lockon Screaming.  
{Lyric} : Set/Lock sing.  
{LYRIC} : Set/Lock Screaming.  
#Lyric# : All/Set/Lock sing.  
#LYRIC# : All/Set/Lock Screaming.  
/Lyric/ : Backing Vocal.  
/LYRIC/ : Backing Scream.

Song : The Last Fight Band : Bullet For My Valentine

*INTRO MUSIC PERFORMANCE*

I don't wanna stand beside you.  
I don't wanna try and feel,  
#the pain you're going through#.  
'Till the death you'll see this #through !#.  
Cold sweats, hallucinations.  
I wanna scream to show,  
#The hell I'm going through#.  
The addiction's taking #you !#.

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes,  
(bloodshot eyes).  
#Should I fight for what is right or let it die#.  
Now I'm choking on #force fed lies#.  
Do I fight or let it die.

{I will fight} (one more fight).  
Don't break down in front of me !.  
{I will fight} (will you fight).  
I am not the enemy.  
{I will try} (one last time).  
Are you listening to me ?.  
{I will fight} (the last fight).  
I am not your enemy.

Everyone is sick of caring.  
No silver lining on the,  
#Cloud that covers you#.  
Let it pour and soak you #through !#.  
No hope, just desperation.  
So sit and wait for death,  
#And pray it takes you soon#.  
The addiction's taking #you !#.

Can you feel me through bloodshot eyes,  
(bloodshot eyes).  
#Should I fight for what is right or let it die#.  
Now I'm choking on #force fed lies#.  
Do I fight or let it die.

{I will fight} (one more fight).  
Don't break down in front of me !.  
{I will fight} (will you fight).  
I am not the enemy.  
{I will try} (one last time).  
Are you listening to me ?.  
{I will fight} (the last fight).  
I am not your enemy.

*SPECIAL MUSIC PERFORMANCE*

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes,  
(bloodshot eyes).  
#Should I fight for what is right or let it die#.  
Now I'm choking on #on every lies#.  
DO I FIGHT OR LET IT DIE...!.

{I will fight} (one more fight).  
Don't break down in front of me !.  
{I will fight} (will you fight).  
I am not the enemy.  
{I will try} (one last time).  
Are you listening to me ?.  
{I will fight} (the last fight).  
I am not #YOUR ENEMY !#.  
I AM NOT YOUR #NOT NOT YOUR ENEMY !#.  
#I am not your enemy !#.

*ENDING MUSIC*

Beda dari sebelumnya kali ini band GFMV (GUNDAM FOR MY VALENTINE) bermain dengan sangat bagus,

*DASYAT !* suara sorakan semua crew yang menyaksikan performa mereka, saking senangnya, Tieria melempar stick drum-nya ke arah para crew kayak drummer profesional pas manggung

"HEBATTTT GEGK !" Sumeragi teriak senang namun stick drum Tieria masuk ke mulutnya dan tertelan

"Waduh !, bisa berabe nih !" ucap Tieria resah

"HHRRRR !, TIERIAAA !" teriak Sumeragi lalu ngambil GN-RIFLE milik Gundam Cherudim

"SEMUA ! SELAMATKAN DIRI !" teriak Allelujah lau semua yang ada di situ kalang kabut melarikan diri

*DUOR, DUOR, DUOR* tembakan bertubi-tubi GN-Rifle Sumeragi mengenai bokong Tieria yang lari ngibrit namun dikejar Sumeragi sampai ke ujung dunia

"AO!, AO!, AAOOU!" rintih Tieria sambil terus lari ngibrit

-To be Continued-

maaf kalo garing n terkesan maksa, review n koreksinya please :-D

nb

Mohon maaf untuk agan Yuktry Junior dan OrenoExia karena ane blom bikin fic request ente, tapi ane janji balal bikinin kok :-D ,  
dan juga Thanks buat udh ndukung dan ngasih review serta koreksi :-D

to next "BAND METAL PART" ane terima Request lagu, dari band apa aja, yang penting nge-rock abis \m/

bila minat, cantumin aja nama band dan judul lagunya di review :-D


	13. Chapter 13

Special request agan OrenoExia dengan gender "HUMOR N ROMANCE", dan berkat request beliau membuat ane dapat ide untuk bikin lagi seri yang sama kayak BAND METAL, akan ada lebih dari 1 part :-D

Disclaimer : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIKKU

INTERENS PART 1 "SETSUNA MARINA ON THE MIDNIGHT"

Time Setting : 2 tahun sebelum Main Story

Sumary :  
2 tahun yang lalu, saat Celestial being menjalani misi di Azadistan untuk mencari Rasa M Rachmadi yang tiba-tiba kesasar, disini puteri Azadistan Marina Ismail jatuh hati pada bocah bernama Setsuna yang merupakan seorang gundam meister, bagaimana kelanjutanya ?, awal kisah kita mulai langsung dari T..K..P..!

Di suatu lembah di Azadistan, Setsuna dan Lockon yang saat itu masih dijabat oleh Neil Dylandy, berada di pesawat mata-mata bersama Hong Long dan Wang Liu Mei

-Di suatu pagi-

"Woe Setsuna, bangun bro, udah jam 7!" ucap Lockon membangunkan Setsuna

*ZZZZ!" Setsuna mendengkur pelan

"Terpaksa pakek rencana B" ucap Lockon pelan

"MALENG, MALENG, MALENG, MALENG EXIA, MALENG !" teriak gaje Lockon menggelegar

*ZZZZ!* Setsuna tetep lelap

"Aduh, Kak Lockon !, knapa sih brisik banget masih pagi nih" ucap Liu Mei dengan nyawa belum utuh

"MALENG !" Hong Long teriak gaje sambil lari ke segala arah

Lockon dan Liu Mei cengo ndadak

"Liat tuh bocah, dibangunin sulit banget, udah pakek rencana B, kagak mempan" keluh Lockon

"Oh gitu *melihat sesuatu di kasur Setsuna*, Apaan tuh?" ucap Liu Mei mendekati kasur Setsuna terus mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah poster

"HAH ini kan...!" ucap Liu Mei heran

"Ada apa Liu Mei?" tanya Lockon penasaran

"Nih !" ucap Liu Mei sambil menunjukkan gambar poster itu

"BUSSET, GILA!, tapi gua jadi dapat ide!" ucap Lockon dengan senyum jahat

"HEH?" Liu Mei heran

Lockon lalu mendekati Setsuna

"Bro, ada cewek yang nyariin lu!, namanya Marina Ismail !" ucap Lockon sambil menggoyang sedikit badan Setsuna

"HAH ! PRINCES MARINA !, MANA, MANA?" ucap Setsuna nyawanya langsung balik 100 persen, lalu langsung lari, pingin nyaperin

*GABRUK !* Setsuna jatuh gara-gara dijegal Lockon hingga mukanya membentur lantai

"OUCH JAN*TUUUT* !" rintih Setsuna kesakitan

"BANGUN !, UDAH PAGI, WAKTUNYA LANJUTIN MISI !" ucap Lockon sambil njewer kuping Setsuna

"AADAAAOOOO!" teriak Setsuna (Maklum waktu itu Setsuna masih kecil jadi gak berani nentang Lockon terlebih saat itu yang menjabat Neil)

"Ayo gua udah dapat info soal keberadaan tu simbah !" ucap Lockon

"Roger" ucap Setsuna lalu mereka pergi dengan gundam masing-masing

-Dalam perjalanan-

"Eh bro, gua mau nanya" ucap Lockon

"apa" ucap Setsuna

"Lu suka ya ama Princes Marina?" tanya Lockon

"Maksud loe apa?" tanya balik Setsuna

"Lu simpen posternya pasca lu ketemu dia di Skotlandia, jangan ngeles wajar kalo lu suka ama cewek" ucap Lockon

"Lu ngomong apa sih?, di liat dari umur, dia tuh lebih pantes jadi kakak gua" ucap Setsuna ngeles

"LHA ITU DIA !" tiba-tiba Lockon melihat Rasa mau di rampok

"ITU TARGET KITA !" ucap Setsuna

Peperangan tak terhindarkan namun Rasa berhasil diselamatkan, dan keesokan hari akan di antar ke istana Azadistan

Keesok harinya di istana Azadistan, Marina mendengar kabar bahwa Rasa telah ditemukan oleh Celestial Being dan akan diantar pulang,

-Di dalam istana-

*Nama kodeku Setsuna F Seiei, aku gundam meister dari Celestial Being* kalimat itu selalu terniang di telinga Marina

"Setsuna !, jika benar itu dirimu, apa kau akan kemari?" tanya Marina dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian seorang satpam istana masuk

"PRINCES !, GUNDAM SUDAH KEMARI" ucap Satpam ngos-ngosan

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya, ayo princes" ucap Shirin

"Baik" ucap Marina

-Di halaman istana-

"WOE, LIHAT TUH!" kata seorang Satpam

"ITU, ? GUNDAM !" sahut seorang Reporter

Setsuna mendaratkan Gundam Exianya dengan perlahan lalu menjalankan gundam itu menuju istana dengan perlahan

"YA BISA KITA LIHAT BERSAMA, GUNDAM MULAI MAJU, OW NAMPAKNYA TIDAK MEMBAWA SENJATA, YA HAMPIR SAJA MENGINJAK SATPAM, YA SUDAH BERHENTI, KITA LIHAT BERSAMA, OW PILOTNYA MEMBUKA KOKPIT, DAN APA YANG TERJADI SAUDARA-SAUDARA" ucap Reporter menyampaikan berita.  
(Author : Ni reporter berita apa komentator bola sih sebenarnya ?)

Setsuna menurunkan Rasa perlahan, helm-nya dibikin dark jadi mukanya gk keliatan, tanpa diduga Marina keluar dan mendekati gundam itu

"SETSUNA F SEIEI !, itukah dirimu?" Marina memanggil Setsuna

"Marina Ismail" ucap Setsuna ia melihat Marina yang memandanginya dengan cemas

"Setsuna" ucap Marina cemas

Setsuna langsung masuk kokpit dan menerbangkan lagi gundamnya

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Marina namun Exia keburu terbang tinggi dan ngilang

-Malamnya di pesawat Liu Mei-

"Setsuna, malem-malem gini mau kemana loe?" tanya Lockon

"Patroli" jawab Setsuna

"Jangan bo'ong loe, pasti mau ngapelin tu princes!" ucap Lockon

"Setres gua ngomong ama lu, udah gua mau patroli dulu!" ucap Setsuna kesal lalu menerbangkan gundamnya

"HNM!, awas lu, gua kerjain lu !" ucap Lockon langsung masuk kokpit gundam Dynames, namun waktu dia turn on Dynames tiba-tiba

*JJZZZRRT* Lockon kesetrum dan gosong gara-gara ada yang mensabotase kabel Dynames

"WAH GAK SALAH LAGI, INI KELAKUAN TU BOCAH, AWAS LOE !" teriak Lockon kesal

-Di istana Marina-

Marina sedang tidur namun ia terbangun karena merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat

"Setsuna F Seiei !, sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Marina menyadari Setsuna nongol dari cendela

"Marina, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja" ucap Setsuna gugup

"Begitu" ucap Marina tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Setsuna

"Terima kasih Setsuna!" ucap Marina terus menggenggam tangan Setsuna

"Hmn" jelas terlihat semburat merah di pipi Setsuna, dia kini tak bisa bicara apapun

"Aku tau maksudmu kemari, aku memang menunggumu, kau tak perlu mengatakan perasaanmu, aku sudah tau, karena aku juga sama" ucap Marina dengan nada begitu lembut

"Marina, aku!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Setsuna

"Setsuna" ucap Marina perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Setsuna

*BRAKK!* terdengar pintu kamar Marina didobrak

"HAYO !, KETAUAN NGAPEL LOE !, PAKEK NYETRUM GUA SEGALA!" ucap Lockon kesal, entah dari mana ia masuk istana

"ARRGG!, AMPUN BRO!, BUKAN GUA TAPI HARO!" ucap Setsuna membela diri

"IYA TAPI LOE YANG SURUH!, AYO PULANG!" ucap Lockon sambil njewer kuping Setsuna trus menyeretnya keluar kamar

"BRO AMPUN BRO!" rintih Setsuna kesakitan

"SETSUNA!, HEI RAMBUT COKLAT !, LEPASIN PACAR GUA !" bentak Marina mendadak ketularan penyakit Sumeragi.  
(*JEDUAGK* tanpa banyak bacot, Sumeragi ngehajar Author pakek GN-DRIVE)  
(Author : OOUCH!*kepala benjol rangkap 3)

"HEH?" ucap Lockon kaget

"HAH PACAR?" ucap Setsuna kaget

"LEPASIN GAK!" ucap Marina langsung nggenggam kerah depan baju Lockon

"APMUN PRINCES, SETSUNA TOLONGIN GUA!" ucap Lockon ketakutan

Setsuna cuman bengong

"BERANINYA CUMAN AMA BOCAH !, RASAIN NIH !" ucap Marina lalu

*DUAK,JEDAG,JEGUDAR,DIER,BLEGGER* tanpa ragu Marina menghabisi Lockon ditempat.  
(Lockon/Neil : Asem lu Rev, baru nongol udah lu bikin apes, huaaa! *nangis lebay)

"M,Marina kamu kok?" ucap Setsuna kini grogi

"Penasaran ya, liat tuh!" ucap Marina sambil nunjuk sesuatu

"WADOH !(0.0)" ucap Setsuna kaget melihat koleksi piagam, trofi, dan medali Marina sebagai jawara pencak silat tak terkalahkan dalam 12 tahun terakhir dalam berbagai kejuaraan tingkat nasional

Akhirnya Marina dan Setsuna jadian dimalam gaje itu, Setsuna dan Lockon yang memar akhirnya balik ke Ptolemy,  
Disini gunung, disana gunung, ditengahnya pulau jawa !, Readernya bingung, Authornya malah linglung, yang penting bisa di baca !,  
Bakal ketemu lagi tetap di GUNDAM 00 VAN JAVA !, YA'EEE,  
*PRAK!* dikepruk Parto

-to be continued-

maap kalo gaje n terkesan maksa

nb

buat Reques lagu dari agan yuktry junior,  
Yang ente maksud "Bring to Life" itu lagunnya EVANESCENCE ya ?/ vokalisnya cewek

NEXT INTERENS : rencana ane kisah Allelujah ama Marie 


	14. Chapter 14

Next Story brow, slamat membaca

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 bukan milikku

ZOMBIE

Kali ini team Ptolemy kedatangan tamu, mereka adalah Kati Manequin teman sekolah Sumeragi dan suaminya Patrick Coralous, mereka baru nikah, disisi lain Sumeragi baru beli kucing peliharaan yang diberi nama Revir,  
(Author : ASEM, LOE PIKIR GUA KUCING !)

"Hallo Kujou, lama kita gk ketemu" ucap Kati manggil nama asli Sumeragi

"Ya! udah lama" balas Sumeragi

Sementara itu Lockon lagi main ama kucing Sumeragi

"Pus pus !" ucap Lockon

"Meonk!" ucap Revir

lalu Lockon memberikan ikan pada kucing itu, dan langsung dilahap habis

"Sumeragi!, kucing lu imut juga ya, gua..JAN*tuuut* ! ucap Lockon tiba-tiba merintih

"Loe knapa woe?" tanya Sumeragi

"Gua digigit ama Revir!" ucap Lockon, tangannya berdarah dan bengkak, Revir sendiri lari setelah menggigit Lockon

"LOE DIGIGIT ?, WAH WAH WAH GAWAT!" ucap Patrick

"Emang knapa?" tanya Lockon

"Tenggorokan lu sakit?" tanya Patrick

"Iya lumayan, agak sakit sih" jawab Lockon

"Hmmm, napas lu anyir!" ucap Patrick

"Gk mungkin, gua rutin sikat gigi kok" bantah Lockon,  
(Author : Rutin tapi sebulan sekali, sama aja)

"Badan lu gk enak kan?" tanya Patrick

"Iya, badan gua agak aneh" jawab Lockon

"Gawat!, brarti loe terinfeksi virus kucing gila" ucap Patrick

"Virus apaan tuh?, gk pernah denger" ucap Sumeragi

"Ini virus berbahaya dan cepat menyebar, dan jika orang yang digigit tidak segera diobati, maka dia akan berubah menjadi...!" ucap Patrick

"?" Kati, Sumeragi dan Lockon tegang

"ZOMBIE !" tambah Patrick

"WAAAARRKGH! GUA GAK MAU JADI ZOMBIE !" teriak Lockon lalu ia lari ngibrit entah kemana

-Di depan Mall-

Allelujah dan Marie baru selesai belanja, mereka melihat Lockon lari kayak dikejar bencong

"Lockon knapa tuh?" tanya Marie

"Gk tau" jawab Allelujah

*VIRUS KUCING GILA !, GUA GAK MAU JADI ZOMBIE !* terdengar teriakan Lockon

"?" Allelujah dan Marie cengo ndadak

"Meonk" tiba-tiba muncul Revir

"Eh ini kan kucing Sumeragi, pus pus!" ucap Allelujah mau nggendong tu kucing, tapi tangannya malah digigit

"JAN*tuuut* gua digigit, itu artinya" ucap Allelujah resah

"Knapa?" tanya Marie

"WAARRGGK!, GUA GAK MAU JADI ZOMBIE !" teriak gaje Allelujah yang langsung lari ngibrit ke segala arah

"HEH?" Marie cenggo melihat kegajean pacarnya itu

-Di depan toko Game-

Tieria liat browser game terbaru

"Wah ni game keren juga kayaknya, mantab nih buat ngbuburit !" ucap Tieria namun

"AOU JAN*tuuut*" ia digigit Revir

*VIRUS KUCING GILA !* terdengar teriakan Lockon

*GUA JADI ZOMBIE !* teriakan Allelujah juga terdengar

"Ku,kucing gila?, zombie, brarti gua?" ucap Tieria resah

"AAAARRGGGK!" teriak Tieria gak kalah gaje dan langsung lari ke segala arah

-Di taman-

Setsuna lagi kencan ama Marina

"Marina, ntar malem kita *tuuut* yuk, boleh gak?" tanya Setsuna,  
(Author : WOE INGET !, PUASA NIH, PUASA !)

"Boleh !, tapi nikahin aku dulu ya" jawab Marina meski sedikit naked face

"Yah!, nunggu lagi donk" ucap Setsuna mewek

"Sabar dikit donk my honey!" ucap Marina

"Kalo gitu, abis lebaran kita ni... ADAOOO" teriak Setsuna mau bilang nikah tapi kakinya tiba-tiba digigit Revir

"Knapa ?" tanya Marina

"Gua digigit kucing Sumeragi" ucap Setsuna

*VIRUS KUCING GILA, GUA JADI ZOMBIE !* terdengar teriakan gaje Lockon, Tieria dan Allelujah

"Hah?" Setsuna cemas

"AAAARRRG!, GUA GAK MAU JADI ZOMBIE !" teriak Setsuna gk kalah gaje dan lari kemana saja

Sementara itu ada Saji dan Louise melihat kegajean Setsuna dkk

"Knapa dia" tanya Saji

"Saji lihat ada kucing, imut ya" ucap Louise

"Pus pus !" ucap Saji mau ambil kucing itu, tapi tangannya digigit

"YAOO!, GUA DIGIGIT, GUA JADI ZOMBIE" teriak Saji lalu ikut lari

-Di blog sebelah-

Lockon ketemu ama Klaus

"Woe bro, lu ngapain, kayak orang gila" ucap Klaus

"Bro gua digigit kucing gila, GUA BAKAL JADI ZOMBIE !" ucap Lockon mewek

"Sama gua juga tadi digigit kucing" ucap Klaus melihat tangannya yang bengkak

"WAAARK" mereka langsung teriak gaje dan lari ke sesegala arah

Sementara itu ada Andrey Smirnov yang sedang lewat melihat kegajean mereka, lalu ia melihat tangannya yang baru saja digigit kucing

"AAARRRGG" teriak Andrey gak kalah gaje larinya

-Di Ptolemy-

Sumeragi dan lainnya sedang mempersiapkan menu berbuka, lalu masuklah Marie, Marina dan Louise ngos-ngosan

"Miss Sumeragi, gawat" ucap Marina

"Ada apa?" tanya Sumeragi

"ZOMBIE !, PARA MEISTER KENA VIRUS KUCING GILA !" ucap Marie tegang

"APA ?" Sumeragi dan Kati terkejut

"MISS SUMERAGI, LIHAT !" ucap Feldt tegang

"Apa apaan itu ?" ucap Sumeragi

Terlihat dari anjungan ada segerobol orang yang berlarian menuju Ptolemy, Para meister berhasil masuk lewat pintu rahasia

"SUMERAGI GAWAT !, KITA UDAH KETULARAN VIRUS, BENTAR LAGI JADI ZOMBIE !" ucap Lockon udah mulai gak waras

"GAK MUNGKIN !" ucap Billy tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana

"BILLY !" ucap Sumeragi

"Tu virus cuman bualan" ucap Billy

"Lha truz knapa kucing gua nggigit banyak orank?" tanya Sumeragi

"Kucing lu tadi mulutnya ketancepan duri ikan makanya nggigit mulu" ucap Sumeragi

"Jadi gua gk bakal jadi zombie?" tanya Lockon

"KAGAK !, emank siapa yang bikin tu isu" ucap Billy

Keempat meister langsung memandang tajam Patrick yang asyik makan durian

"Apa ?" tanya Patrick sok cool

"PATRIIICK !" teriak para meister

*BRAK,GABRUK,GLONDANK,DUAR,BLEGER* Patrick dilibas di tempat (Patrick : HADUH, TERNYATA GUA KORBAN SELANJUTNYA !, HUAAAA)

Ternyata virus itu hanya bualan Patrick yang ingin ngerjain para meister, jadi emang gak ada zombie !

-to be continued-

maaf kalo garing n maksa, review please :-D 


	15. Chapter 15

Special Request Agan Yuktry Junior !

GARA-GARA KUMAT !

Pada suatu hari di Ptolemy,

"Haduh !, bosen, bete banget gua ni hari" ucap Sumeragi lagi baca fanfic di kamarnya

Tak lama masuklah Lockon yang lagi piket

"Sumeragi, lu gak puasa ya ?, kok banyak banget kantong kue lantai lu?" tanya Lockon

"Gua lagi dapet" jawab Sumeragi

"WIH ! DAPET APAAN BAGI DONK !" ucap Lockon

"BAGI MATA LOE BISULAN, GUA LAGI *EMBEEEK* TAU !" bentak Sumeragi lalu njitak Lockon pakek PS3 !  
(Author : Berhubung privasi wanita jadi ane sensor pakek suara kambing milik tetangga !)

*JEDUAK* suara jitakan, Lockon yang benjol bertingkat pun keluar kamar Sumeragi

"ASEM TU BOCAH !" ucap Sumeragi kesal lalu ia menutup pintu

*JETAGK* tangan Sumeragi kecepit pintu

"IYAAAOOU !" teriak Sumeragi kesakitan

-Di Hanggar gundam-

Setsuna lagi benerin antena 00-Raiser

"Setsuna, bantuin gua angkat kasur donk!" pinta Sumeragi

"Ya'elah, emang lu gk liat gua lagi sibuk !" jawab Setsuna

"Halaaaah, lu paling benerin tu antena buat ngapel besok kan?" ucap Sumeragi

"Ya jelas lah, kan ni gundam bakal jadi mas kawin gua ama Marina !" tegas Setsuna

"Jadi mau bantuin kagak?" tanya Sumeragi

"Kagak bisa !" jawab Setsuna

"Pelit lu !" sindir Sumeragi

"Loe galak, OOPS!" balas Setsuna keceplosan

"APA LOE BILANG" bentak Sumeragi

*BTANK* Setsuna dijitak pakek kunci inggris

"OUCH, JAN*tuuut* !" rintih Setsuna kepalanya benjol 27 derajad

"Rasain loe" ucap Sumeragi balik namun

"UWAA" *DUAK* Sumeragi kepleset gara-gara oli tercecer dan mukanya membentur dek

-Di Anjungan-

Tieria lagi main game

"Adoh ! ni boss susah banget dikalahin" ucap Tieria

"Tieria ! bantuin gua donk!" pinta Sumeragi

"Gua lagi sibuk laen kali aja" jawab Tieria

"Lu sibuk main game mulu!" ucap Sumeragi

"Ketimbang loe, sukanya bikin onar" balas Tieria

"APA LOE BILANG" bentak Sumeragi

"OOPS !" Tieria langsung membungkam mulutnya

*BRAK, GABRUK, GLONDANK, KROSAK !* suara di anjungan

"RASAIN LOE !" ucap Sumeragi abis ngehancurin Tieria dan kepalanya dimasukin PC, lalu membuka pintu anjungan untuk keluar

*JJZZRRT* Sumeragi kesetrum dan gosong, gara-gara panel pintu rusak

*PERINGATAN !, PANEL PINTU DALAM PERBAIKAN !, PERTANDA IAN VASTHI* pesan yang tertempel di bawah panel pintu

"JAN*tuuuuut* !" teriak Sumeragi kesal, lalu mendobrak pintu naas itu dan keluar dari anjungan

Sementara itu Feldt, Milleina dan Anew lagi main kejar-kejaran sambil lempar bola baseball

"AYO LEMPAR AKU KALO BISA !" teriak Feldt sambil ngledek Anew yang lagi jaga/pegang bola

"RASAIN NIH !" Anew melempar bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga

*UWENGG!* lemparan meleset

"WHEK GAK KENA !" ledek Mileina

*JEDAGH* kena mata kiri Sumeragi hingga lebam

"Waduh bahaya !" ucap Anew, Feldt dan Mileina resah

"KALIAN BERTIGA !" bentak Sumeragi

"WAAARRKK !" teriak Anew, Feldt dan Mileina lari terbirit-birit

*UWENGG! ,BUGK-BUGK-BUGK!, GABRUK !* ketiganya kena lemparan bola Sumeragi dan nyungsep ditempat

*PEK !* bola itu secara otomatis balik ke tangan Sumeragi

"DAN LOE, BOLA SIAL, MENJAUH DARI HIDUPKUUU !" teriak Sumeragi sambil melempar bola itu

*BUGK, GABRU !* kena muka Lasse yang kebetulan lewat dan tepar ditempat

*BUGK!* bola membal tembok,  
*BRUK!* kena mata kanan Sumeragi hingga lebam dan terlihat kayak panda

"HRRR !, JAN*TUUUUUT* !" teriak Sumeragi frustasi sambil merobek-robek bola itu dan pergi ke dek atas

-Di dek atas-

Allelujah lagi main lempar cakram, dan disaksikan ama Marie

"AYO SEMANGAT !, ALLELUJAH !" sorak Marie

"OK !" ucap Allelujah lalu melempar cakranya

-Tiba2 muncul Sumeragi yang mengudap-

"HOOAAH...GLEHK !" cakram Allelujah masuk mulut Sumeragi,  
(Author : GOOOOLLLL !)  
(*BRAK !* dihantam pakek haro)  
(Author : Masih mending ketimbang GN-DRIVE)  
(*BERUAK* Akhirnya dihantam pakek GN-DRIVE juga)

"OW... NO !" ucap Allelujah gelisah

Sumeragi mengeluarkan asap hitam di area sekitarnya dan memandang Allelujah dengan sangat tajam

"KABOEEERRR !" teriak Allelujah lari ngibrit menyelamatkan diri

*BHOUH !* dengan mulutnya, Sumeragi menembakkan cakram itu ke arah Allelujah

*BRAK, GABRUK !* kena kepala Allelujah dan langsung modar ditempat, namun cakram itu membal kesamping

*BRAK* membal tembok

*BERUAK !* kena muka Sumeragi dan terkapar ditempat

-Di rumah Author-

*TOK-TOK-TOK* pintu rumah diketuk seseorang

*Jglek* Author membuka pintu

"(O.O) GAWAAATTT !" teriak Author melihat Sumeragi

"SINI LOE REV !" bentak Sumeragi lalu menangkap kerah Author dan melemparnya ke Sungai Brantas !

*BYURR !*

-to be continued-

Maaf kalo gaje ato garing :-D

REVIEW PLEASE :-D

nb,

soal chapter kmaren, ane emang ambil dari spongebob, soalx penasaran kalo tu virus nyamperin para crem CB :-D

n bwt agan Yuktry, usia ane skarang 22 gan :-D 


	16. Chapter 16

Kali ini terinspirasi dari game Android favorit ane

disclaimer : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIKKU

DEMAM "DEAD TRIGGER"

Tieria baru pulang dari mall, dia abis beli hp baru yang lebih canggih dari pada milik teman-temannya,

-Di hanggar gundam-

Lockon lagi nyuci Gundam Cherudim

"Nah udah bersih !, gimana Haro?, kokpit udah di lap blom?" tanya Lockon

"Beres, beres" jawab Haro

Lewatlah Tieria sibuk mengoprasikan hp barunya

"*Mentang-mentang punya hp baru, ngliwis aja tu anak, Gua kerjain ah*" ucap Lockon dalam hati

Lockon menuangkan shampo gundam, di area pejalan kaki dan menaruh ember berisi air tidak jauh dari situ, lalu sembunyi di kokpit gundam Cherudim

"UWADAO !" Tieria kepleset meski gk sampek jatuh tapi hpnya terpental

*CEMPLUNG* hp-nya masuk air

"TIDAKKK!" teriak Tieria

"HAHAHA KENA LOE, EMANG ENAK !" ucap Lockon sambil ketawa laknat

"Awas loe !" ucap Tieria sambil memandang tajam ke arah Gundam Cherudim lalu mengambil hp-nya

"WEKK !, HP GUA TAHAN AER ! :-P" ucap Tieria ngeledek Lockon sambil nunjukin hp-nya yang masih berfungsi normal lalu pergi ke dek atas

"ASEM !, GAGAL MANENG, GAGAL MANENG !" teriak Lockon frustasi

"Lockon emang longor !, Lockon emang longor !" ucap Haro ngeledek Lockon

"APA LOE BILANG ?" bentak Lockon

"AAAA HARO PERGI DULU, HARO PERGI DULU !" ucap Haro langsung keluar lalu menggelinding secepat kilat untuk melarikan diri

-Didepan pintu-

Saji mau membuka pintu, sementara Haro terus menggelinding

"Minggiro, minggiro !" ucap Haro

"Knapa tuh Haro?" tanya Saji lalu ia menyentuh touchscreen panel pintu

*JJZZRRT !* Saji kesetrum dan gosong gara-gara panel pintu konslet,  
("HAHAHAHA !, SUKSES JUGA GUA NGERJAIN NI ANAK ! HAHAHAHA" Author ketawa laknat)  
("AWAS LOE REV !" teriak Saji)  
("KHAA,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" kolaborasi tawa Andreas, Oreno, Yuktry dan Author menggelegar)

back to story

"PERHATIAN !, PANEL PINTU KONSLET, HARAP BUKA PINTU SECARA MANUAL !, PERTANDA IAN VASTHI" tanda peringatan tercantel di pintu

-Di dek atas-

Tieria nongkrong nyari sinyal buat download game HD untuk hp barunya

"Ini bukan HD, ini udah tamat, yang ini mahal banget sampek 1jt !" ucap Tieria pelan sambil terus ngecek situs aplikasinya

-lalu datang Allelujah ama Marie-

"Tieria, lu ngapain ?" tanya Allelujah

"Download game !" jawab Tieria

"Koleksi lu kan udah banyak" ucap Marie

"Cuman di PC, galau juga kalo kemana-mana gk bisa main game !" ucap Tieria

"Emang kemana?, mentok-mentok juga nemenin Setsuna main ke rumah kak Marina, kan di sono juga ada PS3" ucap Marie

"Iya sih, tapi anak-anak mereka tuh bikin kesel !" ucap Tieria

-Flashback-

Tieria asik main NEED FOR SPEED MOST WANTED di PS3 milik Marina

"OM ! GANTIAN DONG !" ucap Josehp

"Bentar !, liat nih gua lagi nyetir Lamborghini !" ucap Tieria gak mau ngalah

"MAMIII ! PAPIII !, OM INI GK MAU NGALAH !" teriak Josehp menggelegar

Setsuna nyamperin Tieria secepat kilat lalu

"Udah deh !, dari pada lu bernasib sama kayak Neil dulu" ucap Setsuna mengingatkan Tieria akan nasib naas Neil waktu Setsuna jadian ama Marina

"Ada apa Joseph sayang?" ucap Marina tiba2 nongol

"OM INI MAMI !, PS-KU DIRAMPAS, HOAAAA !" Joseph ngadu sambil nangis

"WAARRKK !" teriak gaje Tieria langsung lari ngibrit

"Knapa dia ?" tanya Marina

"Gk tau !" jawab Setsuna

-End flashback-

"Perasaan Setsuna ama Marina kan blom nikah, kok punya anak ?, waduh jangan-jangan... !" ucap Allelujah

-Di Istana Marina-

di taman istana

*HAJOUH !* Setsuna dan Marina tiba-tiba bersin serentak

-Back to Ptolemy

*JEDAGK !* karena otak ngeres, Allelujah dijitak ama Marie

"ITU KAN ANAK-ANAK YATIM YANG MEREKA ADOPSI !, DASAR TEST SUBJECT E-57 !" teriak Marie kesal n kini jadi Soma Peries

"AH NIH GAME BAGUS NIH, CUMAN 160MB TAPI GRAFIKNYA CIAMIK, GRATIS PULA !" ucap Tieria senang

"Game apa tuh judulnya, gua mau download juga ?" ucap Allelujah truz keluarin hp-nya

"Nih "DEAD TRIGGER" seru nih, gendernya FPS, ACTION n HORROR karena kita lawan zombie !" ucap Tieria nunjukin game yang dalam proses download

Mereka pun ngedownload game itu dan memainkanya, tidak terasa sudah waktunya berbuka, Tieria gk henti-hentinya main game itu nampaknya dia ketagihan, hari semakin malam, Tieria belum mau meninggalkan gamenya walaupun para member yang lain sudah pada ngorok

-Jam 3 pagi-

Di kamar Tieria

Tieria sudah terkapar, masuklah Sumeragi yang lagi piket ngebangunin Tieria untuk sahur, namun Sumeragi masih memakai masker perawatan kulit

"Hey !, Tieria bangun !, udah jam 3 pagi" ucap Sumeragi

"HOAMMMP !" Tieria mengudap masih ngantuk, natanya yang masih 'BLUR EFFECT' melhat Sumeragi yang pakek masker

"AAARRRGGG !, ZOMBIIIE !" teriak Tieria ketakutan karena masih terbawa fantasy game itu

*BTHANK !* Tieria njitak Sumeragi pakek terminal Veda mini hingga benjol bertingkat

"Tieria !, LOE PIKIR GUA ZOMBIE HAH !" bentak Sumeragi penyakitnya kumat lagi

*DUAK,JEDAG,GABRUK,KROSAK!* suara di kamar Tieria

Tieria pun sahur dengan muka berantakan

-Siang bolong di Hanggar gundam-

Tieria kembali asyik dengan game itu, sementara Ian dan Saji lagi nyervis Gundam Arios,  
(Saji : bakal kena lagi nih, asem !)

"Bro, buka tu radiator !" ucap Ian

"Baik pakde !" balas Saji

tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol selang oli, membuat mukanya terciprat oli yang warnanya merah,  
("KENA LAGI LOE,! HAHAHAHA" Author, Andreas, Oreno dan Yuktry kembali bahagia)

"ASEN, AUTHOR NYEBELIN !" ucap Saji frustasi lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi buat beisihin mukanya

Tieria mengakhiri gamenya, lalu ia melihat Sati jalan ke arahnya

"HOOAARRRM !" Saji mengudap karena kelelahan

"WADUH ITU ?, ZOMBIE !" ucap Tieria lalu mengambil Haro dan melemparkanya ke arah Saji

*UWENGGGG!" lemparan meleset,  
(Saji : WEKK ! GAK KENA ! :-P *sambil goyang ngebor ke arah Author*)  
(Author : ASEM !)

*JEDAKG!* kena Feldt yang kebetulan lewat,  
(Author : TIDAAAKK !, FEEEELDT !")  
(Feldt : HUAAAA ! REVIRUL JAHAAAAT !*nangis kejer*)  
(Sati : HAHAHA EMANG ENAK ?)  
(Author : HHRRR ! SAAJIIII !)

"OWH... NO !" Tieria resah

"TIERIA ERDE !, JAN*tuuut* LOE !" teriak Feldt jadi ganas

"AAAARRRG!" teriak Tieria

*BRAK,BUGK,DUAK,JEDAG* Tieria dilibas di tempat

-Sore hari-

Tieria yang galau dan babak belur curhat pada Veda

"Veda !, nasib gua kok tragis gini sih?" ucap Tieria mewek

"BODO AMAT !, GUA GK PEDULI !" bentak Veda

-to be continued-

maaf kalo gaje ato garing

Review please :-D 


	17. Chapter 17

Mumpung otak ane fresh update kilat ah :-D

Disclaimer : Gundam 00 BUKAN MILIKKU

SKETSA ALA CELESTIAL BEING 2

SKETSA 1

Team Ptolemy mau nganter beragam sumbangan becana alam, saking banyaknya Ptolemy sampai gak muat

"Kasihan, pesawatnya gak muat" koment Lasse

"Biar Lasse hipnotis aja !, biar muatanya jadi kecil !, TATAP MATA LASSE !, KECIL KECIL KEECIILL !" Lasse membaca manteranya

"WADUH LASSE SALAH HIPNOTIS, MENDING KABUR AJA !" ucap Lasse langsung minggat

"HADOH PTOLEMY KNAPA NIH?" teriak Sumeragi kejer gara-gara Ptolemy jadi seukuran mobil mainan akibat Lasse salah hipnotis

SKETSA 2

Sumeragi dan Feldt mau ke kota mereka naik bis, dan lewat pegunungan dengan panorama menakjubkan

"Pemandangannya bagus banget !, sayang gk bisa ngerasain " ucap Sumeragi lesu

"Miss Sumeragi pinginya apa?" tanya Feldt

"Gua pingin menikmati pemandangan tanpa terhalang kaca" jawab Sumeragi

"OH gitu bilang donk" ucap Feldt lalu manggil kenek dan ngomong entah apa ?

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Gimana? udah bisa liat pemandangan kan?" tanya Feldt

"Iya sih, tapi, KAGAK DISINI JUGA KALEE !" ucap Sumeragi kesal karena mereka duduk dia atas atap bis

SKETSA 3

Para Meister pingin main ke kampung halaman Lockon, mereka pergi bawa mobil, karena Lockon lupa jalanya, mereka nanya ke polisi lalu lintas

"Pak Po, tau alamat ini gak?" tanya Allelujah pada Polisi

"Oh ini lumayan jauh dek, lewat sini . !" jawab Polisi,  
(Author : kalo gk gua skip, jari2 tangan gua bisa rontok !)

"Waduh jauh banget !" ucap Tieria

"Pak po?, situ mau nganterin gak?, entar kami bayar deh!" pinta Setsuna

"Ok lah, gua mau nganterin, n gua ikhlas gk dibayar jg gk apa-apa" jawab Polisi

"YANG BENER PAK !, MAKASI BANYAK !" ucap para Meisters senang

-dalam perjalanan-

"Gimana bro, enak kan udah ditunjukin jalanya" ucap Setsuna senang

"Iya sih, tapi, KAGAK KAYAK GINI JUGA DONK" ucap Lockon kesal karena Polisi itu juga membawa pos jaganya yang diletakkan di atap mobil

"Belok kiri dek !" instruksi Polisi

SKETSA 4

Kali ini Para meister berprofesi jadi maling

"Adoh lama amat sih !" ucap Lockon nunggu yang laen, maklum dia bosnya, lalu muncul Tieria

"Dapet apa loe?" tanya Lockon

"Nih !" Tieria nunjukin hasil malingnya berupa 3 unit laptop

"Bagus !" puji Lockon, lalu muncul Setsuna dengan hasil malingnya

"Wih hebat lu bro !" kagum Lockon dan Tieria

"Ya iya lah gua !" ucap Setsuna yang bawa hasil motor keren

"Allelujah mana nih ?" tanya Lockon lalu muncul Allelujah gk bawa apa-apa

"Bro mana hasil lu ?" tanya Lockon

"Tenang aja, TUH !" ucap Allelujah sambil nunjuk ke suatu arah

"WADOH !" Tieria, Lockon dan Setsuna terkejut melihat hasil maling Allelujah berupa, 1 unit rumah lengkap beserta penghuninya dan dimuat pakek truk kontainer

"WOE ASEM LOE, BERANI NYOLONG RUMAH GUA !" teriak penghuni rumah yang cuman pakek sarung

SKETSA 5

Setsuna ama Marina lagi kencan sambil main Aeromodeling (itu lo pesawat mainan yang pakek remot kontrol), lalu muncul Nena

"Setsuna !, aku pingin terbang kayak tu pesawat !, bantuin aku dong !, PLEASE" ucap Nena memohon

"Pingin terbang?, ok gampang !" jawab Setsuna

"Wah makasih !" ucap Nena senang

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Gimana ?, udah siap terbang ?" tanya Setsuna

"Terbang sih terbang, tapi, KAGAK GINI JUGA DONK !"ucap Nena kesal gara-gara ia mau diluncurin Setsuna pakek ketapel raksasa ala Angry Birds

"UWWAAA !" Nena teriak gaje pas meluncur

"Ayo lanjutin yank !" ucap Setsuna pada Marina

"Ayo !" jawab Marina

SKETSA 6

Allelujah dan Marie sedang bahagia dan bersiap menyambut kelahiran anak pertama mereka, namun Marie lagi ngidam

"Yayang !, aku ngidam pingin liat badut hallowen nih !" ucap Marie

"HAH badut hallowen ?" tanya Allelujah

"HE'EM" jawab Marie

"Ok bisa, gampang" ucap Allelujah

-Keesokan malam-

"Gimana yank?, badutnya bagus kan?" tanya Allelujah

"Iya sih, tapi, BUKAN YANG KAYAK GINI !" teriak Marie kesal karena Allelujah manggil hantu asli kayak Pocong, Genderuwo, Tuyul dll buat jadi badut

SKETSA 7

Team CB ngadain pertandingan bola lawan Team Katharon, disaat pertandingan, Lockon dijegal Ikeda namun wasit tetep nerusin pertandingan

"WOE ITU PELANGGARAN !" teriak Sumeragi gak terima

"MARINA !" Sumerai manggil Marina

"YA ada apa?" tanya Marina

"Tolong lu cariin pengadil buat ni pertandingan, gak adil tuh wasitnya !" pinta Sumeragi

"Pengadil ya ?" tanya Marina

"Ya, tapi yang bener-bener adil" jawab Sumeragi

"Baiklah !" ucap Marina lalu pergi

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Gimana ? udah adil kan?" tanya Marina pada Sumeragi

"Adil sih adil !, tapi, BUKAN YANG KAYAK GITU MAKSUD GUA !" teriak Sumeragi kesal sebab Marina membawa pengadil dari pengadilan negri setempat

"YA dengan ini kami putskan, Ikeda di vonis kartu kuning *TOK-TOK*" ucap Pengadil sambil mengetuk palunya

SEKIAN DULU YA :-D YANG PASTI TO BE CONTINUED KOK :-D

maaf kalo garing

REVIEW PLEASE :-D 


	18. Chapter 18

Lagi2 terinspirasi Spongebob Squarepants !

DISCLAIMER : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIKKU

BAND METAL PART 4

Saji skarank berada di apartemen sama kakaknya, Kinue, dia lagi galao,  
(Saji : Gua lagi !)  
(Author : Rasain !, gara2 lu, Yayang Feldt kena dua kali !)

"Haduh !, gimana nih?, Louise bakal dilamar ama Andrey kalo gua gk punya grub musik !" ucap Saji galau

-Flashback-

"Gua balikin Louise kalo lu punya marching band hebat !" tantang Andrey

-End flashback-

"Minta tolong siapa nih?" ucap Saji mewek

*Tink !* ada lampu nyala di atas kepalanya

Saji lalu ngambil hpnya dan nelpon sahabatnya di CB, Setsuna

*Tuut...tuut...tuut !, MAAF JURAGAN GUA LAGI PACARAN !, SILAHKAN COBA BEBERAPA SAAT LAGI, SALAM DARI 00-RAISER !* Telponya diangkat 00-Raiser

"JAN*tuut* !, LOE GK BISA DIANDALIN !" teriak Saji kesal

-Di tempat Setsuna dkk-

"Hp kamu bunyi tuh !" ucap Marina

"Biarin aja!" jawab Setsuna

"Enak2 pacaran digangguin hahaha, kita aman kan Marie ?" ucap Allelujah

"He'em ! kan gk bawa hp!" jawab Marie

"Emang gua pikirin, nih si Lasse sms terus katanya Haro lagi demam" ucap Lockon

"Emang Haro bisa demam ya?" tanya Anew,  
(Author : Kok bisa sih ?)

Para Meister kecuali Tieria lagi pacaran ama pasangan masing2 maklum dia masih jomblo

-Ke esok harinya di Ptolemy-

Seluruh kru ngumpul di Anjungan

"Kita enaknya ngapain ya ?" tanya Sumeragi

"Gimana kalo ngasuh anak2?" usul Marina

"KAGAKKKK!" teriak Allelujah dan Lockon lalu lari entah kemana

"Nge-band !" usul Tieria

*CLINK !* Sumeragi menatap tajam Tieria

"Kalo dapet ini ?" Setsuna nunjukin surat kontrak

"Kontrak sih kontrak !, lu kagak pernah manggung !" ucap Sumeragi kesal

"PLEASE ! BANTUIN GUA !" ucap Saji tiba2 muncul entah dari mana

"Minta tolong apa ?" tanya Feldt

"Gini (SKIP, SOALNYA PANJANG BUANGET...!)" Saji menjelaskan masalahnya

"OH GITU ! ok kita bantuin !, tapi jangan lupa !" ucap Sumeragi sambil ngacungin symbol duit

"Apapun deh yang penting Louise balik" ucap Saji pasrah

"LANGKAH AWAL MENUJU ROCK AM RING !" teriak Tieria dan Setsuna serentak

-Sore hari di studio hangar gundam-

Para kru latian bareng

"OK SEMUA AYO LATIAN !" ucap Saji

"Mana takjilnya ?" tanya Tieria

"Tenang ya entar juga siap !" jawab Saji

-di dapur-

"Siap sih tapi kami yg nyiapin !" kesal Anew dan Marie

-back to studio-

"Ok mainkan Terompet !" ucap Saji

*TETEEEETTT!* Setsuna dan Allelujah niup terompet

"Seruling !" instruksi Saji lagi

*SUWIIINGG!* Lasse dan Ian niup Seruling

"Dan drum !" ucap Saji lagi

*BZZZT, CETHANG ! JLEJEB* Feldt, Sumeragi, Tieria dan Lockon niup stick drum namun stick drum mereka meluncur dan mengenai baju Saji

"UNTUNG GUA GAK TERBUNUH !" gerutuk Saji

-Ke esok harinya-

"Ayo semua kita buat musik kita nendang !" ucap Saji

"NENDANG !, GUA PINGIN NENDANG !" teriak Lockon lalu

*JEDHAG !* Lockon nendang kaki Sumeragi

"LOCKON !, ASEM LOE !" teriak Sumeragi kumat

*DUAK,GLONDANG,GABRUK,JEDAG,DUAR,JEDIER!* Sumeragi melibas Lockon dan menggiringnya keluar studio

"AADAAAOOOO !" terdengar Teriakan Lockon menggelegar

Seluruh isi studio cengo ndadak

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, yang penting jangan bikin dia kumat !" ucap Lockon lalu ia masuk dengan leher beisi terompet dan duduk di kursinya

-Ke esok harinya-

Mereka coba jalan keliling kampung sebelah, permainan musik mereka sudah bagus

"Ayo semangat, bendera !, lebih cepat putarnya !" instruksi Saji

Ian dan Lasse pun memutar benderanya semakin cepat mencapai 5086 rpm, lalu

*UWEEENG-DUAR !* Ian dan Lasse terbang dan menabrak GN-X milik Patrick yang kebetulan lewat

-Ke esok harinya-

Allelujah mencoba memainkan gitar

"Saji tolong tancepin kabelnya !" ucap Allelujah

"OK !" lalu ia meraih kabel gitar Allelujah

"Tancepin dimana ya? *bingung* AHH, DISITU !" ucap Saji lalu nancepin kabel itu

"Udah blom ?" tanya Allelujah

"BERES !, SKARANG MAINKAN !" ucap Saji senang

*JJZZRRT !* Allelujah kesetrum dan gosong saat memegang senar gitarnya, gara2 kabelnya di tancepin saji di jack konektor generator

-ke esok harinya-

Setsuna duduk pegang terompet dan tepat didepannya, berdiri Marina siap main Keyboard

"Ok Setsuna?, Mbak Marina?" tanya Saji

"OK !" jawab Setsuna dan Marina

"MAINKAN !" instruksi Saji

*TETEEET* Setsuna memainkan terompetnya, namun hembusan anginnya membuat rok Marina melambai naik turun, dan membuat para kru yang lain bisa melihat isi didalamnya

"heeehhh !" para cowok ngiler ditempat

"AAAAAA !, SETSUNAAA !" teriak Marina lalu

*PLUAAK !* Setsuna kena tamparan telak

-Ke esok harinya-

"Bang Tieria !, udah siap gebug drum?" tanya Saji

"Ya iya lah !, skil gua kan setara ama THE REV !" jawab Tieria,  
(Author : Yang pasti pemilik nama The Rev yang asli, bukan gua !)

"OK MAINKAN !" instruksi Saji

*DES,JES,DES,JES,DUNG,BUNG,BUNG,TING,DUKDUKDUK,CES ,BANG !* lumayan ancur sih

"TIERIA !, KALO MAEN YANG BENER DONK !" teriak Sumeragi sambil nodong Tieria pakek GN-Rifle

"AAAAAA !" teriak Tieria langsung cabut

*DUAR,DUAR,DUAR,DUAR,DUAR* tembakan bertumbi-tubi GN-Rifle mengenai bokong Tieria

-Ke esok harinya-

Latihan terakhir sebelum pentas

"WAH HEBAT !, KALO GITU KITA RESMIIN BAND KITA !" ucap Saji semangatnya membara

"RESMIIN MATA LOE BISULAN !" bentak semuanya

"GUA NABRAK GN-X, SAKIT TAU !" bentak Lasse

"KAKI GUA DITENDANG !, NIH MEMAR !" kesal Sumeragi

"GUA DILIBAS PAKEK TEROMPET !" bentak Lockon

"LOE BIKIN GUA GOSONG JADI DIGITIN MULU AMA REVIR !" Kesal Allelujah

"BEKAS TAMPARAN MARINA MASIH NGECAP !" betak Setsuna

"BOKONG GUA MATI RASA TAU !, KENA 1000 TEMBAKAN !" kesal Tieria

"LOE MUSTI TANGGUNG JAWAB !, SAJIII !" teriak seluruh kru

*DIER,DUAR,GLONDANK,GEDIER,KROSAK,BLEDER!* suara di studio

Tak lama terdengar adzan magrib

"WAKTUNYA BUKA !" ucap Sumeragi dan semua kru pun berjalan menuju dapur

"*muka mewek* Padahal aku mengandalkan kalian, akan aku bilang pada mereka kalian ada misi ndadak, oh Louise maafin aku !, HUAAA !" ucap Saji pasrah lalu lari sambil nangis kejer

"Kasian tu anak !" ucap Feldt

"Skali-kali kita bantuin dia knapa sih !" tambah Anew

"OK LAH AYO KITA BIKIN SURPISE BUAT SAJI, GINI RENCANANYA . . !" Sumeragi membeberkan taktik jitunya

"ROGER !" jawab Semuanya

"BAIK !, KITA MULAI LATIHAN, AYO, SATU DUA TIGA !" instruksi Sumeragi lalu semua mulai berlatih

-Ke esok harinya-

Hari ini hari pementasan, Saji berjalan lesu untuk menemui Andrey

"Kayaknya udah berakhir gua musti...ANDREY !" ucap Saji tiba2 melihat Andrey didepanya

"Jadi, mana band Loe?" tanya Andrey

"Mereka sibuk, lagi misi !" jawab Saji lesu

"Truz kok ada Team Celestial Being ?" tanya Andrey

"AAAAA !, BAND GUA !" teriak gaje Saji menggelegar

"WE COMING !" seru seluruh crew CB

"Mati gua !" ucap Saji dalam hati, mereka pun berjalan memasuki panggung, dan sangat terkejut melihat puluhan ribu penonton yang memadati area panggung

"Ayo semua kita mulai !, satu, dua, ti..ga !" ucap Saji

Lasse, Ian, Feldt, Anew, Mileina dan Marie memainkan instrumen terompet mereka, Saji kaget karena instrumennya bagus

-Author note-

Posisi.  
Sumeragi : Vocal,  
Marina : Piano / Backing Vocal,  
Lockon and Allelujah : Guitar / Backing Vocal,  
Setsuna : Bass / Backing Vokal,  
Tieria : Drum,

Lyric : Sumeragi Vocal,  
[Lyric] : Marina Vocal,  
#Lyric# : Sumeragi ft Marina Vocal,  
*Lyric* : Lockon Vocal {Lyric} : Allelujah Vocal,  
(Lyric) : Setsuna Vocal,  
(LYRIC) : Setsuna Scream,

Song : Bring Me To Live,  
Band : Evanescence,

-Marina piano instrument-

How can you see into my eyes,  
like open doors?,  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul, [Aa aaa],  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead,  
it back home,

{Wake me up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
*Save me*,  
call my name and save me from the dark,  
{Wake me up},  
#bid my blood to run#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#before I come undone#,  
*Save me*,  
save me from the nothing I've become,

now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me,  
breathe into me and #make me real#,  
bring me to life,  
{Wake me up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
*Save me*,  
call my name and save me from the dark,  
{Wake me up},  
#bid my blood to run#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#before I come undone#,  
*Save me*,  
save me from the #nothing I've become#,

[Bring me to life],  
(I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE),  
(THERE'S NOTING INSIDE),  
[Bring me to life],

frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
only you are the life among the dead,

{all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me},  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything,  
{Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul},  
*don't let me die here*,  
(THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE),  
bring me to life,

{Wake me up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#Wake me up inside#,  
*Save me*,  
call my name and save me from the dark,  
{Wake me up},  
#bid my blood to run#,  
{I can't wake up},  
#before I come undone#,  
*Save me*,  
save me from the #nothing I've become#,

[Bring me to life],  
(I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE),  
(THERE'S NOTING INSIDE),  
[Bring me] to life...,

Konser perdana mereka SUKSES, Saji berhasil mendapat Louise kembali, sementara Andrey harus dirawat intensif karena pingsan mengetahui performa mereka,

-Balik ke Ptolemy-

Seluruh crew merayakan keberhasilan mereka

"WAH MAKASIH SEMUA !, NI HADIAHNYA !" ucap Saji gembira trus memberi hadiah pada para kru sesuai perjanjian, dan pulang

-Di apartemen Saji-

"Nah tu dia !" ucap Andreas

"Woe mana, bonus kami ?" ucap Author

"DAFUQ !, APA-APAAN NIH !" ucap Saji

"Lu udah kita bantuin !, mana bonusnya ?" tanya Oreno

"Kalo gk ada kami yang bikin skenario, Louise bakal nikah ama Andrey !, mau Loe?" ucap Yuktry

"KAGAK !, OK DAH, MAU APA LOE SEMUA ?" tanya Saji

"HEHEHEHEEE !" tawa dan muka jahat para Author muncul

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"HUAAAA...!, NASIB !, LENYAP DEH THR GUA !" teriak Saji nagis kejer karena harus membelikan para Author tiket Rock Am Ring tahun depan,

-To be continued-

maaf kalo garing n maksa

RnR please :-D 


	19. Chapter 19

Fic Special 17 Agustus

SALAM MERDEKA !

DISCLAIMER : GUNDAM 00 BUKAN MILIKU

LOMBA

Team Ptolemy datang lagi ke Indonesia, kali ini untuk ikut serta merayakan pesta peringatan hari kemerdekaan

-Di Lapangan setempat-

"WOW RAME BANGET !" seru Sumeragi senang

"Ikut lomba apa nih enaknya ?" tanya Lockon

"Ada buanyak, nih. Panjat Pinang, Makan Krupuk, Balap Karung, Drag Becak, Kepruk Kendil, dll" ucap Marie

(Author : Maaf kalo gk ngerti apa itu KEPRUK KENDIL, soalx ane gk tau istilah Indonesianya, yang jelas cara mainya, memukul air yang dimasukin dalam plastik truz digantung, mata ditutup, mukulnya pakek pelepah daun pisang)

"GUA MAU BALAP KARUNG !" pinta Setsuna

"DRAG BECAK !" Tieria mengajukan diri

"OK GUA KEPRUK KENDIL !" Allelujah gk mau kalah

"PANJAT PINANG !, SPECIALIS GUA !" ucap Lockon sambil nunjukin berbagai medali yang entah dari mana munculnya

"OK, KALO GITU KITA LIBAS SMUA HADIAHNYA !" ucap Sumeragi

"ROGER !" seru Seluruh crew

-Di arena Balap karung-

"SETSUNA !, KAU HARUS MENANG !" sorak Marina

"OK YANK !" balas Setsuna

"BERSIAP !, ANGKAT !" instruksi juri

*DUOR !* terdengar ledakan petasan pertanda lomba di mulai, para peserta langsung lompat2 beradu cepat menuju garis finish

*AYO-AYO-AYO* sorakan para penonton

"AYO SETSUNA !" sorak Marina

"(GUA HARUS MENANG !)" ucap Setsuna dalam hati lalu meningkatkan lecepatan lompatnya

*TOING-TOING-TOING* kecepatan loncat Setsuna setara mobil F1, dan membuat Setsuna finish pertama,  
("GILA LU NDRO !, GUA AJA GK BISA !" koment pocong yang lagi baca)

"HOORREEE !" sorak Marina senang

*TOING-TOING-TOING* Setsuna terus aja loncat n gk bisa nge-rem dan

*GABRUK !, PUEK !* Setsuna terjatuh dan mukanya kena kotoran Sapi di area sekitar lomba "KARAPAN SAPI"

-Di Area Kepruk Kendil-

Allelujah siap mulai lomba, matanya ditutup pakel slayer,

"Allelujah !, menangin untukku ya !" bisik Marie

"Pasti yank !" jawab Allelujah

Lomba siap dimulai Allelujah dan 3 peserta lainya yaitu Heero Yuy, Issei Hyoudou dan Itachi Uchiha sudah bersiap di garis peserta, di gantungan air juga dipasang jebakan

"MULAI !" instruksi juri dan lomba dimulai, ke-4 peserta maju dan mulai mukul2 agar plastik isi airnya pecah

*PRAK !* tongkat Allelujah kena muka Heero

"SORRY !" ucap Allelujah

*PRAK !* kena leher Issei

"MAAF !" ucap Allelujah lagi

*PRAK !" kena kepala Itachi

"GUA GAK SENGAJA !" ucap Allelujah lagi

*PUEK !, BYOR !* pukulan Allelujah mengenai plastik dan menumpahkan isinya, namun

"AAAARRGGG!, PANAAAAS !" teriak Allelujah lalu lari gaje ke segala arah, karena kena jebakan, plastik yang ia pukul berisi air sari cabe rawit yang menghujani mukanya

*BTANGG !* ia nabrak tiang listrik dan tepar di tempat

-Di area Drag Becak-

Tieria, Lasse dan Ian tengah nyeting becak yang akan di pakai Tieria

"OK beres, udah sincron ama TWIN DRIVE !" ucap Ian,  
(Author : BECAK APAAN TUH PAKEK TWIN DRIVE ?)  
(Ian : Ya'iya lah !, kan pedalnya ada dua !, kalo cuman 1, gimana ngayuhya BEGO ?)  
(Author : OH IYA YA !)

"SIP !" balas Tieria lalu membawa becaknya ke garis start, tak lama kemudian datanglah Eren Jaeger yang jadi lawannya

"OK SIAP ?" ucap Juri

*BRUM-BRUM-BRUM* suara becak, Tieria dan Eren saling melotot dan mengeluarkan petir dari mata mereka,  
(Author : WOE !, NI DRAG BECAK APA NEED FOR SPEED ?)

"MULAI !" Juri memulai lombra

Tieria dan Eren langsung mengayuh becak mereka

*UUWHERRZZ!* kecepatan Trans-am becak meluncur

"ASIK GUA MENANG !" teriak Tieria senang karena becaknya finis duluan, namun ada masalah, rem-nya blong, becaknya terus melaju dan,

*BYUR !* Tieria bersama becaknya masuk emang

-Di area panjat pinang-

"LOCKON-LOCKON !" sorak Sumeragi, Anew dan Feldt

"OK GUA PASTI MENANG !" teriak Lockon menggelegar

Lomba dimulai, seluruh peserta langsung menyerbu pinang naas tersebut

*Pek-pek-pek !, syuuut !* abis manjat, keprosot lagi karena licin, seluruh tubuh peserta jadi hitam pekat mutlak dan gelap karena terkena oli yang dilumurkan di pinang itu, belum lagi lumpur 'LAPINDO' di sekitar pinang

"ASEM LICIN BANGET SIH !,*mucul lampu 5watt di atas kepala Lockon* AHA GUA DAPAT IDE !" ucap Lockon, lali ia gulung-gulung di pasir milik penjual bahan bangunan dan kembali ke lomba

*BRUSHZ* Lockon menyemburkan pasir dalam mulutnya ke pinang, sehingga licinya berkurang, dan terus ia ulangi hingga sampai di puncak

"YEAH ! GUA MENANGGG!" teriak Lockon sambil mengibarkan bendera, namun para penonton tiba2 tertawa terbahak-bahak

"LOCKON !, CEPET TURUN !, MALU-MALUIN TAU !" teriak Sumeragi sambil menutup matanya, semua wanita yang ada disitu juga menutup mata

"LOE HARUSNYA BANGGA !, GUA MENANG !" teriak Lockon gk peduli lalu datanglah crew yang lain

"ASTAHFIRULLAH HAL'ADZIM !" teriak para Crew cowok menggelegar

"KYAAA !" teriak Marie dan Marina langsung menutup mata

"LOCKON TURUN LOE !" teriak Lasse

"GAK MAU, GUA BAKAL LIBAS SEMUA HADIAH !" balas Lockon sambil goyang ngebor

"Om ONTONG, om ONTONG !" ucap lugu seorang anak sambil nunjuk ke atas sepertinya menginginkan hadiah

"ONTONG ?, *mikir* apa mungkin MONTOR, dalam bahasa jawa berarti mobil !" ucap Lockon senang lalu mengambil mobil-mobilan yang terbuat dari kayu dan menjatuhkanya

*PRUAK, GABRUK !* kena muka bapak anak itu dan membuatnya sekarat ditempat

"Om ONTONG, om ONTONG !" ucap anak itu masih menunjuk atas

"ONTONG ? *mikir keras* JANGAN-JANGAN !" ucap seluruh crew dibawah serentak

"LOCKON !, CEPET TURUN, YANG DI MAKSUD 'ONTONG' ITU, BARANG BERHARGA LU !" teriak Tieria

"HAH ?" Lockon heran, lalu berhembus angin sepoi-sepoi

"Wih sejuk banget !, tapi kok ?" ucap Lockon merasa aneh lalu ia lihat celananya (0.0)

"UWAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak gaje Lockon menggelegar mendapati celananya robek bukan main gara-gara pasir dan membuat barang berharga miliknya terlihat di muka umum

"HUA...HAHAHAHA !" tawa laknat penonton menggelegar dan para crew yang lain menahan malu

Lockon mencoba untuk turun namun,

*SWING !* Lockon kepleset dan terjun bebas ke bawah

"UWAA !" teriak Lockon

*BHUECK !* ia jatuh ke area lumpur degan posisi tengkurep

Para crew yang malu langsung menyeret Lockon kembali ke Ptolemy

-Ke esok harinya di Ptolemy-

Di anjungan

"Asem muka gua kena 'thlaithong' !" kesal Setsuna

"Gua nyebur empank !" tambah Tieria

"MUKA GUA PANAS AMPE SKARANG !" Allelujah nangis kejer

"Celana keberuntunganku !" ucap Lockon mewek

"AHA..HAHAHAHAHA !" tawa laknat para cewek menggelegar melihat foto2 para meister ketika ikut lomba, yang ternyata diambil diam-diam oleh Mileina dan ditampilkan di LCD raksasa

-to be continued-

Sorry kalo garing

SKALIAN JUGA, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN

char tambahan

Heero Yuy : Gundam Wing Issei Hyoudou : High School DxD Itachi Uchiha : Naruto Eren Jaeger : Attack On Titan 


End file.
